


University Date

by MultiverseFantasy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Lesbian Character, Party, Phone Sex, Romance, Roommates, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Teasing, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiverseFantasy/pseuds/MultiverseFantasy
Summary: Several months after summer ends, Jackson is back at university living in student accommodation. Then Mira arrives to keep him company one weekend. He sets the rule though, no funny business why she’s here.But the chemistry between them is rather irresistible.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.patreon.com/MultiverseOfFantasy

It had been a long week for Jackson. Between attending his classes at university, keeping on top of his coursework and performing his more covert activities he’d barely had time to himself. Fortunately, due to a lot of late nights and time managing, he figured he might be able to steal a whole weekend to himself to relax. Of course that didn’t stop his friends from inviting him to hang out Friday morning after lectures. He was happy to be there with the five of them, though things between him and Kassie were still slightly unbearable for him. He still hadn’t come clean about his feelings towards her. They’d been back at university for almost three months, December on the horizon, and he still hadn’t found the courage to confess. It didn’t help she was already dating some else now, making the whole situation annoyingly complicated.

After they all went home to work on their individual studies, Jack returned to his student flat sitting on the fourth floor of the red building. It was more convenient than commuting by bus from his hometown, now only requiring a short walk to get to university. He passed through the back gate, his key fob opening the doors, trudging up the stairs and finding the appropriate door without issue.

As he crossed the hallway he found a tall man slipping papers through several of the doors. When he saw Jack he offered him one of the flyers. “Hey mate. Interested in a good time?” He asked.

Jack looked suspiciously at the man as he came to a polite stop. “Depends what you mean by a _good time_ ” he replied.

The man showed him the flyer, a paper printed invitations to a flat party a could of doors down stairs. Jack recalled hearing some guys outside his window talking about hosting some kind of games night. He didn’t think much of it. He was more offended by the shockingly bad composition of the invites, like someone had typed it on a word document and just hit print. As an art student he took such shoddy workmanship personally. “We’re having a _festive_ party open to residents of the building. Nothing big, we want to keep the guest list small enough for everyone to get a turn. But if you want to bring a plus one” he suggested, looking at the door next to him, “maybe that sexy flatmate of yours with the golden hair?”

“Brown hair, it just tints gold” Jack clarified. “I’ll ask but don’t hold your breath” he told him.

The man shrugged, giving him the invite saying “if you change your mind, the flat numbers on the bottom. Just don’t let the staff know.”

Jack nodded and gave him a short salute, walking pasted him as the man continued distributing his flyers. Jack entered the flat and shut the door behind him, walking through the narrow hall where the four doors sat, each leading to a separate en-suite room that occupied a single tenant. Or two, depending if Carl’s girlfriend came over to stay. Jack’s room was closest to the door, but he made a beeline for the living space at the opposite end where the kitchen was also located. He dropped the leaflet onto the dining table and reached into the fridge, his designated shelf holding a bottle of milk.

He heard a door open behind him, looking over his shoulder to see a familiar brown haired young woman join him in the room. “Who’s this for?” Lucy asked seeing the leaflet on the table.

“Whoever what’s to attend” Jack answered her, briefly examining her gold tinted hair. “Some party downstairs. We’re allowed plus ones.”

“Are you thinking of going” she asked curiously, looking at him with soft green eyes.

“Not really. Not a social animal.”

“I noticed” she smiled. She looked at the date and time, tonight around 9pm. “If you were going, would you take me?” She asked hopefully.

He cocked an eyebrow. “Do you want to go?” He asked her.

She shrugged. “Maybe if you asked me to” she said with a smile. But then she dropped it back on the counter sighing. “Sadly I have my own deadline tonight, so I need to stay in. I’m sure the guys would be happy to go. They are social animals.”

“A little too social” Jack grumbled. Carl and Kyle weren’t the most hospitable of flatmates judging by the hours they keep and the company they like to have. Fortunately for Jack and Lucy they kept to themselves in their rooms, and they don’t make a mess of the rest of the flat.

Before Jack could figure out how he was going to spend his afternoon his pocket started buzzing. He pulled out his mobile and found a text message waiting for him. It was from someone he didn’t think he’d hear from in a while. “Where are you?” It asked.

Jack was perplexed. _An odd question to open with_ he thought, typing his reply. “In my flat. Why, where are you?”

“Outside” the reply said. “Are you going to let me in?”

Moments later Jackson was on the ground floor walking through the lobby to the front door, opening the entrance to find a welcome and friendly face waiting for him. The slim young woman stood wearing an elegant pink dress with dark blue bottoms and a grey jacket covering her arms, comfortable shoes tapping patiently on the ground. Her short auburn hair framed her face with pink highlights, minimal make up lining her eyes and lips as she smiled at him. She had a handbag slung over her shoulder and a rucksack held in both hands.

Jack stood in the entry crossing his arms, admiring the young woman as she walked forward to greet him. “Long way from home” he said.

“Not that far” she replied kindly. “But worth the trip to see you.”

Jack smiled, stepping forward to embrace Mira Halls in a hug before inviting her inside.

“So what brings you down here to this next of the woods then?” Jack asked her as they entered the flat, carrying her rucksack for her.

“I had some business in the city” Mira explained. “After when I remembered you were living here now I knew I had to come and say hello.”

“Yeah, but how did you find the building?” He asked suspiciously.

He tilted her head. “If you don’t want to be found, don’t post you’re address on social media” she quipped.

He rolled his eyes, mutter _that’s what I get for finally joining facebook_ as he led her into the living room. Inside Lucy was still sitting at the table when the two of them arrived, earning her intrigued expression. “Hi” she greeted politely when Mira turned and was surprised to see her there. “I didn’t realize we were getting visitors” she said.

“Mira, this is Lucy. My flat mate” Jack quickly said when he caught that look in Mira eye, indicating she was about to make the wrong assumption. “Lucy, this is Mira. An old friend from school.”

“Nice to meet you” Mira said politely, giving the woman a small wave.

Lucy examined her for a moment as her brow suddenly narrowed. “Mira? You wouldn’t happen to be the girl from next door when Jack was growing up, would you?”

“Yes, I am” she replied marveled. She was surprised Jack mentioned her. It made her feel rather privileged. “This is a nice place you have here” she commented looking around the space room. None of the occupants had bothered to decorate it, giving it a rather empty feeling. “So what’s he like to live with?” Mira asked curiously.

Lucy shrugged. “I’ve had worse” she answered.

“She’s also had better” Jack joked offering her a cup of tea.

When she declined she asked them “I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything when I stopped by.”

“No, we were just discussing flat stuff” Lucy told her. “So what brings you here from…ilson?”

“Ilkeston” she corrected. She looked across to Jack, who was leaning against the counter offering her a seat. She sat opposite Lucy, putting her handbag down beside her as explained “like I told Jack, I had business in the city and thought I’d pay my old friend a visit.”

Lucy looked down at the rucksack under the table curiously. “If you don’t mind my saying so, but that looks a lot like an overnight bag” she said.

Mira turned a thin shade of pink as Jack crossed his arms looking at her. “Everything okay?” He asked worried.

“Everything’s fine” she assured him. Finally she stopped beating around the bush and admitted “Charlie’s had to go away for the weekend to see family. They’re overseas and I was too busy with work to go with her. And with this thing in Derby… I found myself at a loose end in that house on my own.”

“Forgive me, but who’s Charlie?” Lucy asked.

“Fiancé” Jack quietly filled her in. The girl nodded, not asking any more. Jack turned back to Mira with a raised eyebrow. “So you’re not here just for a visit, are you?”

Mira never could keep anything from Jack. “I was wondering if it would be possible for me to stay here, just for a few days? I know, it’s ridicules, but that house just feels rather empty without her.” She flashed her eyelashes at him, asking him “please?”

Jack knew what she was going, using her own tactics to guilt him into letting her stay. He could never say no to Mira, they’d been friends too long. But all the same he looked to Lucy, who shared his skeptical expression. “I know I’d love to let you stay. But…”

“Student accommodation has rules” Lucy explained. “They don’t like it when it’s resident allows people to live rent free. I know some guys who tried it a few weeks ago, and they got evicted when they were caught.”

“Oh” Mira responded, understanding the predicament she was putting them in. “I see. I’m sorry, I wouldn’t want to get you into any trouble.”

“They don’t say no to overnight stays though” Jack added, however. He and Lucy shared a glance, a silent conversation passing between them. Mira watched them, sensing a connection she thought only she and Jack shared. It peaked her interest. Eventually Jack turned back to address Mira. “As long as there isn’t any trouble, we might be able to keep you here for two nights. But any more would be pushing it.”

“No, that’ll be perfect” she replied, smiling broadly thanking them both. “Are you sure it won’t be too much trouble?”

“It’ll be fine” he assured her. “Come on, I’ll show you to my room” he said, walking over to pick up her bag.

“His rooms at the end of the hall by the door” Lucy told her as she climbed out of her seat. “When you get settled in, maybe I could show you a good café near here.” When Mira paused, feeling rather flattered thinking she was being hit on, Lucy realized the signals she was sending and promptly clarified “I was hoping to get some background on my secretive flatmate” nodding to the young man by the door.

“Secretive?” He asked. When he saw both sets of eyes stare at him he turned pale. The last thing he needed was those two comparing notes. He politely ushered Mira down the hall.

“My rooms the first one on the right” Lucy called out as Mira said her farewell. “Just give me a holler if you change your mind..

Mira was ushered through the hall before she could begin divulging childhood stories, lead into a spacious bedroom with an en-suite bathroom, a desk lining one wall holding several sketchbooks and a computer, a felt board lining the wall with documents and imagery and sketches pinned to it. A single large window stood overlooking the street below, a tall apartment building opposite, soft sunlight streaming through onto the mattress on her right. Mira dropped her handbag down and took a seat, looking up at the board of ideas, a cluttered mess vaguely organized by red and blue threads. “So this is what the inside of your head looks like” she joked.

“Sorry?” Jack asked, preoccupied with making sure the bathroom was presentable.

She peered around the corner to address him. “Lucy seemed nice” she commented as she took her shoes off. “I like her.”

“Somehow I figured you would” he replied quietly.

“She certainly likes you” Mira added with a mischievous grin. Jack came out of the bathroom to give her a confused look. She tilted her head. She could see the sparks from miles away. That girl out there had the hots for Jackson White. And once again this boy failed to notice.

“Oh don’t you start” he grumbled, indicating she wasn’t the first to bring that suggestion up. “And don’t you dare start spilling the beans over lunch or something” he warned her.

“I keep the interview brief” she smiled, hopping into the middle of the bed to test it out. “I’ll keep it to just some school stories, maybe a short stint about how we met. I’ll leave out prom night though” she decided. “That one’s just for us.”

“I’d appreciate it” he said, retrieving a few blankets from the cupboard to place on the floor by the desk for later. When the girl saw them she looked up curiously at him. “Don’t worry, you’ll get the bed. I can handle the floor for a few nights” he told her.

“Or we could share the bed” Mira suggested, rolling to her side to relax suggestively. “We are grown adults Jack. I’m sure we can manage it.”

Jack caught her drift, crossing his arms firmly. “And what makes you think we’d be sharing it like that? Considering your engaged.”

“I may be engaged, but you are my free pass, remember?” She smiled as she saw Jackson shift uncomfortably. He looked cute when he was nervous. “Come to think of it, we haven’t actually done it in a proper bed yet” she teased.

“And we’re not going to” he replied firmly, crossing over to sit in his computer seat. “Otherwise people might think you only came down here to cheat on your fiancé.”

“It’s not cheating, it’s an..” she was about to argue, until she realized he was teasing her. But it did mean he’d caught her out a little. She had hoped they could pick up where they left off last summer. And she had an ulterior motive behind it. “Charlie’s staying with her ex” she confessed. Jack immediately sighed. Jack was Mira’s free pass, that ex was Charlie’s. It all suddenly made sense. “It’s where they met, she still lives there. And yes, she texted to say they would be hooking up over the weekend.”

“So you thought you’d even the score?” Jack chuckled.

Mira’s face turned red from shame. “I thought if they were having fun without me, it’s only fair I got to have my own fun. I know it’s selfish. I didn’t think… I’m sorry. It was a mistake coming here.” She looked back at him, her cheeks blushing bright red. “Are you disappointed?”

Jack thought he should be. But it was difficult to stay mad at her. “No. Not disappointed. And it wasn’t a mistake. I’m glad you’re here. It’s been a stressful few weeks with this coursework. I wouldn’t mind the friendly face. But there will have to be ground rules” he told her, leaning forward in his seat. Mira shuffled closer on the bed, listening intently. “Play nice with my flatmates” he listed, “don’t embarrass me too much, and no fooling around.”

Mira nodded, but had to ask “when you say “no fooling around”, are you saying you don’t want us to have sex?”

“I’m saying as long as you’re under my roof, there will be no funny business young lady” Jack said, mocking an old timy dad voice than made her giggle. “Just to prove a point, we will not be having sex.”

“Not even a kiss?”

“Not even a peck on the cheek.”

“Aww” she sarcastically whined, her lips curling into a playful smirk imagining him using that voice for some role play. She always wanted to try being the naughty step daughter. “Are you sure you keep your hands off me?” She asked in a tease.

“I seem to recall both the prom and the picnic being instigated by you” he rebuffed. “So I guess the better question is can you keep your hands you yourself?”

Mira had to think about it a moment, already resisting the urge to lean forward and defy his rules, undressing him with her eyes. “Fine” she grumbled, reluctantly backing away lifting herself up on the bed so she was kneeling instead of lying on her stomach. “No hanky panky while I’m here” she promised.

Jack eyed her cautiously, making sure she meant what she said. It wasn’t that he didn’t fancy her or that he didn’t want to fool around with her, he just didn’t want that kind of distraction right now. And he remembered how carried away the two of them could get when they started making love. With a satisfied nod he spun in his chair, tidying the desk feeling her gaze on him . He could already sense the temptive spark between them, testing their self control.

The no sex rule was going to be a challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Now that Mira was settled in, the two of them were able to have a quiet afternoon hanging out. Jack still had errands to finish so Mira took the opportunity to take Lucy up on her offer for a coffee, where the girls got to talk endlessly about the young man. Jack knew he was the hot topic of conversation when he saw they return to the flat giggling under their breath, but he daren’t ask what the joke was. By that evening they were both back in his room. He was saving his coursework after making sure he didn’t need to stress about it over the weekend while she sat on his bed with her feet crossed scrolling through her social media, checking up on her girlfriend and her ex. She tried not to get jealous when she found a photo of the pair of them standing on a cliff together, missing her fiancé dreadfully.

Jack saw her expression and snuck a peek at her mobile, seeing the photo. “I’m sure she wouldn’t mind a phone call” he said helpfully.

She smiled as she glanced up at him. “Maybe in a bit” she said, putting her phone down before lounging on the bed. She crossed her arms and looked around the room. She didn’t want to say anything but she was rather bored, nothing for her to do. Her mind kept conjuring one activity she and Jack could partake, but he’d already declared that off limits. But it didn’t stop her mind fantasizing about them together in this bed do whatever they wanted. She even imagined herself taking pictures and sending them to Charlie hoping they’d make her jealous. _Shit, what is wrong with her?_

Wishing to think of anything but her raging hormones, Mira spun around in her seat to address Jackson. “So, what’s new with you?” She asked him.

He shrugged. “Nothing really. Just a lot of university work, a bit of…part time employment I guess” he wasn’t sure what he’d call his other activities.

“What about friends?” Mira asked, nudging him to a particular friend she had in mind. “Anything new with them?”

Again, he shrugged. “Not really. Dani’s started her study for her interview to that course in Japan, but otherwise..”

“What about Kassie?” Mira asked, growing impatient of waiting for Jack to take the hint. The last time they talked he said he was going to talk to Kassie about how he really felt about her. And Mira wanted to know how it went.

Jack realized what she was looking for, averting his gaze as he quietly replied “she’s fine. We’re fine.”

Mira waited for him to elaborate, but he had fallen silent. “Did you talk?” She pressed. He shrugged. She got frustrated. “Well are you too dating or not?” She asked bluntly.

“No” Jack answered her, trying not to sound rather curtly about it. “We’re not dating.”

Mira got disappointed. She hoped things had worked out. “Oh, I’m sorry. I know you liked her. So how did she take it?” She asked.

“Take what?”

“When you talked. I just thought, when you told her how much you love her she’d surly say yes. But if she didn’t…” she struggled to find the words to express her thoughts. She was gutted for him. She had a mind to find this girl and explain how lucky she would be to have a guy like Jackson White with her. But then she saw the awkward look on Jack’s face. They’d known each other a long time. They could read each other like a book. “You did tell her how you feel right?” She asked. When he didn’t answer, turning away out of shame, her disappointment got redirected immediately as she whined “Jackson!”

“I tried, I really tried!” He explained. “But things just got in the way, and then I just…I couldn’t do it. I can’t tell her now.”

“Yes you can” she insisted, hopping up onto her feet so she could look him in the eye. “Jackson White, I didn’t spend all summer listening to you talk nonstop about Kassie L’amalhe so you could bottle it at the first hurdle. If you love this girl, you have to tell her. You have to go there, ask her out, and if she has any sense she will a hundred percent become your girlfreind.”

“I apreciate the optimism Mira” she said gently. “But this isn’t one of your romance novels, this is real life. And even if there’s a chance you’re right, I can’t tell her now.”

“Why not?” She asked. “Jack, put your fears of rejection aside, give me one good reason why this girl wouldn’t go out with you?”

Mira was expecting him to come back with something humbly stupid like _because I’m not good enough_ or _she can do so much better_. But instead he gave her possibly the more logical and conclusive roadblocks ever. “Because she’s already dating someone else.”

The answer caught her argument off course as the girl suddenly stumbled for words. It wasn’t that she didn’t understand what he said, just that it was a rather abrupt plot twist. “Wait, what? She dating someone? When did that happen?”

Jack sighed, explaining to her how Kassie had this friend from the illustration course who she liked to hang out with, who sometimes hung around with them as well. But then after the terrorist incident a few months ago she and this guy got closer over the summer. By the time Jack got back to Derby for the new term she and him had started dating, only really announcing it a few weeks ago. Needless to say it put the brakes on any of Jack’s plans of taking their friendship further.

Mira was shocked to learn this turn of events, quietly considering the options for a moment. Ordinarily this wouldn’t sound and bad a situation, but Jack wasn’t what you’d call an ordinary guy. He was sometimes old fashioned, incredibly honorable and despite his attitude now still incredibly shy. If Kassie was dating someone else the last thing he’d consider is breaking them up to get a shot himself. Unlike most of the jerks Mira had the displeasure of meeting. “Okay, so this guy, is he a good guy?”

Jack regretfully acknowledged “yeah, he is. And he’s amazing to Kassie. And she likes him.”

 _Okay, not the answer I was hoping for_ Mira thought, thinking on her feet. “But this relationship may not be serious” she said optimistically.

“It sounds serious” he rebuffed.

“I think you should still tell her how you feel” she decided.

Jack physically laughed. “Mira, that ship sank before it left the harbor. There is no way I’m saying anything now. It won’t make a difference.”

“It might” she insisted. “Jack, Kassie might be dating this guy because she doesn’t have all the options available to her. She doesn’t know you’re interested. If she does, she might…”

“Might what? Break up with her boyfriend?” Jack asked, very much doubting that outcome.

“It sounds cruel, but it happens. And could happen” Mira told him. “If she had the choice, there’s always the chance she’ll choose you. But only if you tell her there’s a choice.” She knew she was taking a gamble trying to push Jack in this direction. Jack’s too nice to sabotage another relationship for his own ends. But if he wanted to be happy, the least he should do was be honest with the woman he loved. “Just, consider it Jack” she told him. “If you tell her and she stays with this guy, at least you’ll know. But isn’t it worth the risk if you can be happy?”

Jack wasn’t sure how to answer that. Fortunately there was a loud knocking on his door that interrupted this talk. He promised Mira he’d think about it, the best he could do right now, and went to answer it.

“I need some cigarettes!” His flatmate said the moment he opened the door.

“I don’t smoke” Jack answered just as bluntly. He’d given up expecting a proper greeting from Carl after having the door slammed in his face on his second week. Since then it was either a nonverbal grunt or a brief exchange of words when he wanted something.

“Yeah, I know, but I don’t have enough change to run to the corner shop” he explained, fidgeting on the spot. He kept scratching his arm, thinking Jack couldn’t notice the telltale needle marks on his arm. “I just need a couple of quid. I’ll pay you back.”

“Will this go with the other couple of quid I lent you last week?” Jack asked him. “What about the money Lucy lent you the week before?”

“I swear, I’ll pay you both back. Come on mate, it’s just to get some fags.”

Jack tapped the doorframe in irritation, releasing a long sigh as he reluctantly stepped back inside, telling him “wait here.” Carl was hopping on the spot by the time the young man came back with a couple of pound coins. “I’m keeping a tab, just so you know” he warned him. The last thing he wanted to be doing was enabling the guys drug habit.

“Thank you” he replied, snatching up the money and counting it. Now he had what he wanted to calmed down a little, able to at least pretend to attempt some small talk. “Hey, are you going to that party downstairs?”he asked.

“No, I’m not” Jack said, leaning by the frame waiting politely for the man to dart out the flat. “Are you?”

“Maybe. Probably not. I hear they’re encouraging couples, hoping for a big turnout.”

“What party is this?” Mira suddenly asked, appearing behind Jack making him jump. Carl’s eyes widened, asking who she was. “Mira. Jack’s friend from school. So what’s this party?” She asked curiously.

“It’s nothing” Jack told her. “Just some guy in a flat downstairs hoping to live the university dream. It’s technically not allowed due to the accommodation contract.”

“Only if the staff find out about it” Carl said, offering them his own flyer. Mira took it so she could read while Jack ignored it. “You should check it out. The guy hosting it Steve, remember Steve? and I heard he does great parties. I’m sure he’d love to meet your girlfriend” he told Jack.

“Oh, we’re not together” they both said in unison.

Carl looked at them both, noticing the awkward tension in the room and chuckled. “Yeah, whatever. Thanks for the cash. I promise to pay you back. See you later.” And then he dashed off out of the flat, leaving Jack to close the door.

“That was Carl” Jack explained pointlessly. “as you could see, I will not be getting my money back.”

Mira was too engrossed in the flyer to comment of Jack pessimistic assessment of the man. “This sounds like fun” she said after reading both sides, looking back up at Jack. “We should go.”

“We?” Jack asked. “I’m not going to stop you from going to this thing, because I know better than to try and stop you, but I’m not going near that thing.”

“You can’t expect me to go alone? You can be my date. Besides, you heard what he said. They looking for couples.”

“We’re not a couple” he reminded her.

She pulled a face. “Depends what you mean by couple. We do fit the criteria.”

“No we don’t” he insisted. “Besides, like I said, these parties are against the accommodation rules. If we get caught there, if I get caught there, it could put my agreement for this place in jeopardy. I’m trying not to get into trouble here.”

Mira considered the implications, but also weigh the odds of them getting caught. “It’ll be fine. Just for an hour? Come on, you wouldn’t want me to be there all by myself with those horny university boys would you?”

Jack knew what she was trying to do, prey on the white Knight part of his personality. He wasn’t having it. “We both know you can take care of yourself. Especially after what you did to Joseph last summer.”

Mira had to smile, the memory of that jerk falling on his ass after she punched him still a good moment. “Okay, will you still come though? Please? For me?” She batted her eyelashes at him, giving her those puppy dog eyes that could move mountains with sympathy.

Try as he might, Jack never could say no to her. He said as much. “One hour” he told her. “And first sign of trouble brew, we leave.”

“Deal” she agreed, shaking his hand before bouncing excitedly. “Oh my god, my first university party” she said with glee. Then she stopped, a serious look on her face. “I need to go out and get some new clothes.”

“What’s wrong with what you’re wearing?” Jack asked as she dashed for the door.

Rolled her eyes at him think _boys_ as she raced out into the city center, running to get to the shops before they closed for the night. Jack was left in his room by himself shaking his head. _So much for a quiet night_ he thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

It was around 9:30pm when Jack found the door to the right flat. He knew it was the right place for two reasons. Number 1, the number matched the flat number on the invite. And number two, he could hear the music from out in the hallway. “You ready?” He asked his companion, once again admiring how incredible she looked.

It took Mira and hour to come back with shopping bags full of clothes, then three times that to get ready. She even took a shower to prepare. He tried to remind her it was just a flat party, but she reminded him it was bad form to come to a party incorrectly dressed. She even spared a few minutes after her shower rummaging through his wardrobe selecting his outfit, rifling through his drawers wearing just a towel around her torso, her short auburn hair still dripping. Jack somehow managed to negotiate a casual blue shirt, jeans and dark jacket with matching boots, all the while trying not to stare at her sexy body covered by the towel. At one point she caught him staring, smiling coyly as she toyed with the corners of her makeshift robe. She never was shy about having people admire her.

“Five words?” She queried, her eyes seductively examining him as she crept closer.

Five words was a game she and her fiancé Charlie played. Describe what they saw in five words. It became her favorite game she shared with Jack, especially when it came to the bedroom. But Jack kept his cool, reaching past her to picked up his clothes counting “shirt, jeans, jacket, shoes, hat. I’ll be waiting outside, when you’re ready” he said, tapping her teasing little nose before leave her denied in his bedroom. She tried not to be disappointed as she watched him leave, smiling playfully to herself as she turned to get changed.

That rule about no fooling around was getting harder by the hour.

Jack got changed comfortably in the living room, checking his reflection in the large windows lining the front wall into the street. He had to admit Mira’s choice in outfit, it looked good on him. Even Lucy said so when she poked her head in to take a look. “So what happened to not going to the party?” She asked curiously.

“Mira twisted my arm” he explained. “It was ever we both go or she goes on her own.”

“Ah, and Jackson White couldn’t let his young friend go to a dangerous flat party by herself” she chuckled.

“You’re welcome to come along. I could use the support” he offered.

“That is so tempting” she replied, walking over to help him adjust his collar. “But as I said, I have stuff I need to finish sadly. I’m sure you’ll have fun without me.” She looked up at Jack with a funny look in her expression. “Can I ask, were you and her ever…close?”

“We were always close” he told her. “But do you mean, as in, romantically?” She didn’t say it, but he thought he saw a bit of jealously behind her eyes. He wouldn’t have noticed if Mira hadn’t made fun of how much she fancied him. “No. We were never like that. At one point we thought about it, but then she came out.”

“Would it have been different if she wasn’t?” Lucy asked.

Jack considered it a moment. He hadn’t thought about what things could’ve been like if Mira wasn’t gay. Maybe they could’ve tried being a couple. But the more he thought about it, he ended up shaking his head. “No. We were never romantically interested. We’re better as we are, as friends.”

Lucy nodded, a hint of relief in her face before it was hidden by her blushing cheeks. “Cool. Sorry, I… you look great” she said flustered, stepping back and signaling to the door. “I’ve got to finish my work. Have fun at the party.”

“Thanks” he replied.

As she ducked out into the hallway, she came face to face with Mira, now dressed in a black dress that ran down to her knees. not the tight fitting sort that shows off a girls figure eight, but a more comfortable article with a slim waist and furls at the end, someone more casual and practical. Over her shoulders she wore a white waist coat that showed off her bare arms, bracelets on her wrists and matching necklace soured her neck. She had a pair of black walking boots that zipped halfway up her calf perfectly framing her exposed knees. Her hair was curled with a few white highlights framing her delicate face, where minimal makeup had been applied. She also had a small black handbag slung over her left shoulder.

Lucy couldn’t help but pause as she saw the beautiful girl walking towards her, a little envious at how nicely she cleaned up. And a little jealous that Jack’s date had to look so hot. Mira saw her looking at her and gave her a confident twirl. “How do I look?” She asked her.

For a moment Lucy almost lied. But she didn’t feel that would be fair she she told her “it looks nice. A little over the top for a flat party, but not too…”

“Good. I’d hate to give all those university boys the wrong idea” she chuckled.

“Well, you still might. Jack’s waiting for you” Lucy said, moving to her door. “Have fun” she said before closing herself in.

Mira told her goodnight as she heard the door lock. She couldn’t help but feel like she’d offended her. She also couldn’t help but imagine what Lucy looked like without her clothes. She thought the girl looked hot the moment she walked into the flat, guiltily pondering how hard it’d be to convince her to experiment a little. She caught herself the moment her pondering turned to fantasizing about the two of them in bed together taking turns riding Jackson all night. “Stop it!” She told herself, blaming her raging hormones. Ever since Jack made her swear to no sex in the flat that’s all she could think about. Now it was making her consider cheating on her fiancé. Jack is her free pass, Lucy was not. “Get a hold of yourself” she muttered as she stepped into the living room.

The moment Jack turned around to get a look at Mira, she took his breath away. She was equally lost for words when she saw how handsome he looked. “Wow” they both breathed in unison, their eyes meeting halfway. After a brief pause when they just stood there admiring each other, Jack suggested they get moving. She nodded, following him out into the hall where he offered his arm before leading her to the lift. The flat should only be a few floors down, but the lift journey was far too quick to take them there.

“Well?” Jack repeated as Mira stood by his side outside the flat. She nodded, looping her arm in his as he reached out with the other to rap his knuckles on the door.

Thirty seconds later the door opened, greeting the pair of them to an onslaught of music that made Jackson wince as Mira covered one of her ears. In the doorway a tall handsome young man barely out of his teens smiled at them. “Oh, Hey! 5A, right?” He said welcomingly.

“5 What?” Mira asked.

“Our flat number” Jack explained. “Steve very rarely remembers us by our names.”

“Yeah, 5A. Oh hang on… Jake, right? You helped a mate of mine with a thing.”

“It’s Jack.”

Steve didn’t care, waving them inside telling them “please, make yourself at home. Glad you could come.” He lead the two of them down the narrow hallway into a packed living space. Fortunately the flat was bigger than flat 5A so there was still room to mingle even with approximately twenty people inside. Jack scanned the crowd feeling a little claustrophobic, never really comfortable in crowded places. Mira however was started to get into the Tuchman of the loud music. As they took the vibe in Steve grabbed Jack by the arm. “You didn’t tell anyone you were coming right?”

“Just my flatmates” he answered yanking his arm back.

“What about staff?” He asked insistently.

“Not from me” he assured him. Although the was expecting someone to call in a noise complaint any minute.

Steve didn’t seem worried, the smile returning to his face as he clapped Jack on the shoulder. “Great. We have booze in the kitchen, just help yourself. Make yourself comfortable. All the bedrooms are open too, if you and your girlfriend need the space” he told them, wiggling his eyebrows as he did.

“Oh, we’re not together” the both said in unison, which they realized sounded odd after coming to a party together. “I mean, we’re not a couple” Jack said. “Just friends” Mira finished.

Steve looked at them both and shrugged. “Whatever turns you on. Fuck, you can be brother and sister for all I care. I’m sure the other guests will be happy to keep you entertained. I got to go, so have fun.” And just like that Steve vanished into the crowd.

Mira and Jack were both left pondering his odd choice of words about being entertained and just took a moment to stand side by side examine the party. The room was packed with people spluttered into a couple of groups, many sitting in the three sofas organized in a circle. There was no windows in this room, due to its location within the building, the kitchen set up opposite them behind a long counter. Jack scanned the people, recognizing a few of them from around the building. He counted a surprisingly even number of girls to boys for the party, which was odd when you consider the averages. What also caught his eye were the number of couples he saw, or at least the number of pairings there were. Whether they were couples or had just met, he had know way of knowing.

“Well, this looks nice” Mira said after scanning the room herself. She looked up at Jack as he eventually broke his attention away to his date. “You okay?”

“Yeah” he said, nodding assuredly before looking around the room again. “I don’t know, there’s something…odd. Not sure what it is.” He didn’t know how to explain it as he scanned the doorways to the bedrooms off to their right, seeing at least four people slink in and out of the various rooms. There was something he’d seen or noticed that he couldn’t quite place, like when you know somethings missing but can’t figure out what it is. Something was odd about this party.

Mira didn’t see much of a problem. “We just got here. Why don’t you try having fun” she suggested. “Talk to some people. Dance a little. You have been to parties before” she said.

“Yeah, to hang out with friends and sit on the sidelines” he replied.

“Well, I’m here. So you can hang out with me” she said, playfully nudging his arm. It was enough to make him smile as he tried to relax, leaning back against the wall to take the atmosphere in. “Why don’t I get us some drinks” Mira decided, bobbing to the music as she weaved her way through the crowd towards the kitchen. Jacked watched her as she swung her hips between the gaps, catching her eye as they smiled at each other.

As Jack watched her leave another bloke came up next to him watching her too. “Damn, she’s fit” he commented. “She with you?”

Jack had to resist rolling his eyes at the remark, feeling like he was back in school as all the boys were “complimenting” the girls by objectifying their appearance. He reminded himself some things don’t vanish when you grow up and turned to the stranger. “Yeah, she’s with me” he answered politely.

“Damn. Lucky you” he said, saluting him with his plastic cup. “I wouldn’t mind introducing myself to her later. You said hi to any of the girls here yet?” He asked.

He found the question rather cryptic, his feeling of “oddness” tingling. “No, not yet. Just got here.”

“Well, little tip. Room two has this incredible blonde who’ll welcome whoever comes to say hi. I’ve just been in there, and she is very hot.”

Jack nodded, saying he’ll keep it in mind. “So who’s you’re Date?” He asked politely.

“I didn’t bring one. Unless you count my brother, who’s here for the weekend. That’s why I put my name in the fishbowl, over there” he pointed to the counter where there was a large glass bowl with several pieces of paper inside. Jack didn’t see it at first due to the number of people blocking his path. He looked skeptically at the stranger, not getting the significance. “If you don’t care who you talk to, just pull a name out of there. It’s risky, but a lot more interesting.”

“Right” he said quietly. “And what if I just want to walk up to someone and say hello, like a normal person” he suggested.

The man laughed. “Oh yeah, that’s allowed too. Probably for the best.” He continued to laugh, and eventually Jack laughed with him even though he didn’t understand the joke.

Meanwhile, Mira reached the counter and dropped her handbag onto the surface, scanning the line of drinks available next to a few stacks of plastic ups. Most of them were strong alcohol, a few bottles of wines and spirits and a small box of chilled beers. Mira knew Jack wasn’t a drinker. Fortunately there were also soft drinks available. She poured out two cups of Fanta into a pair of small cups, by which point another young woman stumbled over to the counter. “Could you pass me that bottle or red love?” The woman asked her.

“Oh, sure” Mira replied, grabbing the bottle and politely pouring the drink into the wine glass the woman held out. Once it was half full she immediately brought it to her lips and took a swig until it was empty. “Wow” Mira whispered, watching how quickly she drank it. She didn’t want to judge anyone at this party, but this woman was rather unsteady and her hair was a mess, indicating she might want to slow down on the drink. She didn’t want to say anything though.

The woman found her staring with a concerned expression, glancing at herself in a nearby reflection and laughed. “Oh honey, it’s fine. I just finished a workout in the bathroom and needed to rehydrate.”

“A work out?”

“Yeah. Some of these boys may be good looking but their performance is shocking. So I had to show them how it’s done” she explained. She took a ragged breath as she calmly composed herself, her posture returning to normal. Mira realized he wasn’t tipsy but momentarily worn out, which made her feel better. The woman turned her gaze back to her and smiled. “So hon, you with anyone tonight?” She asked.

“Yes” she said, smiling broadly as she looked back out into the room to look for him. “Yeah, he’s waiting for me right over there” she told her, pointing at Jack as he circled the room.

The woman saw the handsome young man and made a purring sound. “Well, he does look appetizing” she said, winking at Mira. “You two do make an attractive couple.”

“Oh, were not a couple” Mira said, showing her engagement ring. “I’m engaged.”

“You two?” The woman marveled.

“No” she clarified blushing. “I’m gay. My fiancé is out of town. He’s just a friend.”

She saw the woman reevaluate her with her eyes, her expression softening. “Oh I see. Well, congratulations on the engagement. And that is a very fancy dish you have over there. Are you sure you’re gay?”

“I’m sure” she chuckled, neglecting to mention that Jack was an exception to that statement.

“Well, maybe I’ll get to show him my workout routine later” she said, refilling her glass once more. Then she looked at Mira, running a delicate finger along her chin as she added “or maybe you can show me yours and tell me about that fiancé of yours.”

Mira found herself rather dumbfounded and confused as the woman walked off back towards the crowds, unsure what she was talking about. She shook her head and retrieved her cups, carrying them through the crowd to find Jack, who had managed to steal a seat on the sofa. He took the drinks from her as she plopped herself down next to him. “I just had the weirdest conversations with a lady over there.” She told him.

“I just had an odd conversation with a guy over here” he told her.

“What was yours about?”

“I have no idea. You?”

“Not a clue.”

They both took a sip of their drink as they contemplated the strangeness of this evening.

The evening only got stranger the longer they were there as they got to mingling with a few more guest. Jack tried his best to stay at Mira’s side but they were both constantly interrupted by strangers walking over and greeting them. They were polite as they chatted, the conversations both small talk and unusual. Mira found herself getting hit on by just about everyone in the room. Jack himself got cornered by more than a few girls, and even a handful of guys. He managed to shake them off the survey the rooms again, poking his head into a few of the bedrooms where the party was spilling out. Three out of the five were locked, but he could hear multiple raised voices behind them. He listened closely to make sure they were alright, but what he heard wasn’t alarm or arguing. It was moaning sporadic mumbling.

He got a better idea what he was listening to when he caught a peek into the open bedrooms and found people spilling into both of them. In each room was at least one couple having sex on the bed or floor, going at it like wild animals. Around on of the beds were more people watching them, some of them jerking off and cheering them on. Jack ducked away the moment a third person stepped forward to join in, hoping none of them noticed he was there.

He dashed to the counter by the kitchen, taking a deep breath and taking another look around the room. All the pieces were there but for some reason his brain couldn’t make sense of the picture he was seeing. Not until Steve found him and asked him “so how are you finding the party?”

“Um, what kind of party is this again?” He asked finally.

Steve looked at him as if he was joking. “What kind? The fun kind. You did read the invitation right?”

Jack went to nod, but then retrieved the leaflet he’d put in his pocket that had all the details. He examined the cheap paper again more carefully as Steve smiled to his guests. Then he saw the small print he had overlooked talking about the “fishbowl selection” and the big “rompathon” at the end of the night. “So, this fishbowl selection and rompathon? How does that..?” He asked, pretending he was on the same wavelength when clearly he wasn’t.

Luckily, Steve was on hand to clarify everything. “I was supposed to have name tags made, so that when you pull a name out of the bowl you could find your new partner. Unfortunately we didn’t have any labels. So most of us just wait by the bowl for our name to get picked. It’s the same as a key bowl party, but we didn’t want to risk losing any keys. But it works. Guys and girls are swapping partners on their own. Some are just here to hook up with new people. But I tell you, the big finale is what everyone is waiting for.”

“The finale?” Jack asked, his voice quiet as he mind finally put the jigsaw together he predicted the answer before he got it.

“The last party got a group of sixteen people. Now there’s twenty of us to get in on the action. You ever taken part in an orgy before 5A?” He asked. Jack shook his head, his face pale. “You’ll love it. Though I recommend keeping a tight hold of your girlfriend. Hot girls like her get passed soured like it’s Christmas at these things.”

 _That’s what terrifies me_ Jack thought, resisting the urge to vomit as he raced into the crowd to find hid date.

Mira was by the far wall having a rather odd conversation with a young couple who were in the process of offering to show her their favorite tattoos when Jack materialized behind her. “I’m sorry I took so long” he said, putting a calm expression on his face.

“Oh hey, that’s okay” Mira replied, her expression showing relief to see him again. “I was just talking to… sorry, I got think I got your names.”

“Taylor and Tom” The girl told her. “We were just going to check out one of the bedrooms. You’re welcome to come with us.”

“That’s very kind, but I’m afraid I need to borrow my date for a moment” Jack said, wrapping his arm around Mira’s waist protectively. She didn’t move away but she did give Jack a surprised look as he gently pried her away from the nice couple. “If you’ll excuse us.”

Mira quickly waved the couple goodbye as Jack pulled her into a quiet spot near a corner so they could talk privately. “What’s wrong?” Mira asked worriedly, noting how suddenly Jack didn’t want to let her go.

“Okay, don’t freak out” he told her. And secretly telling himself as he braced to drop the bombshell. “This isn’t an ordinary flat party. It’s a… key bowl party.”

“A what?” Mira asked looking lost. Jack quickly recounted everything he saw and learnt, and then suddenly her face went pale. “It’s a swingers club” she whispered, her wide eyes darting around the room. “Oh god, that’s why every kept ins asking me if I was…oh my god, I almost went with that guy in the red shirt!” She looked hurried, and when Jack caught sight of the scrawny looking man with possibly the least attractive face in the red shirt across the room, he could see why. “I can’t believe I convinced you to come here. Are you okay?”

“Me? I’m fine. I’m not engaged” he stammered. “Are you okay?” He asked her, deflecting the attention she couldn’t see how rattled he was about being in the middle of a sex party.

“No, I think I feel sick” she whispered. “Oh god, I got so flattered when that woman was talking to me. How could I not see she was flirting with me.”

“I might have noticed when the orgy started” Jack mumbled. At the mention of the finale, which Jack forgot to mention and quickly showed the invite to her, Mira turned an even whiter shade of white. “Okay, there’s no need to panic, right?”

“Why would the accommodation staff let this happen?” Mira asked in shock.

“How would they know. It’s invite only. And the guest aren’t going to talk about it.”

“Hey love birds” a voice interrupted them, making the pair jump ins surprise as Steve found them huddled in a corner. “Having fun” he asked them suspiciously.

“Yes, we are” the both instantly said, putting on fake smiles as Jack wrapped his arms around Mira waist. She held him tightly, acting like they were happily cuddling rather than hugging in fear. “I was just telling my date how much we were looking forward to the rompathon” Jack said, thinking on his feet while Mira nodded smiling.

Steve smiled back, nodding appreciatively. “Well, there’s plenty of time before then, so be sure to meet some of the others” he suggested as a young woman walked up to him holding a slip of paper. Steve turned and grinned as she showed him the paper with his name on it. “It doesn’t hurt to get some practice in before the big one” he chuckled as he lead the girl away.

Jack and Mira laughed as they watched the new couple slink away, waiting for him to get out of earshot, holding their happy smiles as long as they could. “Ready to leave?” Jack whispered in her ear through smiling teeth.

“Yes please” she replied squeaked through hers, grabbing his hand as they both made their way casually towards the exit. They managed to cross halfway without raising suspicion before she suddenly spun around to face him. “My bag” she gasped, looking frantically across the room to the counter where she left it.

Jack saw it and calmly turned back to her. “I’ll get it” he whispered to her. “You okay to wait by the door?” He asked her. She glanced at the exit and then at the people surrounding them, her hands still clinging to his arms around her waist. She was reluctant to be left alone with all these horny university student now, and he could sense her panic. He was about to suggest they leave without her bag, but she bravely told him she’ll be fine as long as he hurried. He gently kissed her forehead to reassure her, a silent promise made, before letting her go to dash through the crowd.

The hard part was acting like he wasn’t in a mad hurry, keeping his face casual and polite while his mind scream frantically. He reached the counter with ease, grabbing Mira’s handbag and turning back. He was almost stopped by a young blonde who looked desperate for attention, quick long sidestepping around a large man and weaving back the way he came. Mira was waiting by the door, nervously hopping on her feet trying not to catch anybody’s eye until Jack found her. The moment. They were together again they made a break for the door, sneaking out into the hall without looking back. They didn’t stop until the reached the lift, smashing the call button urging the doors to open. Jack heard someone call out what he thought was his name. He didn’t dare look back. The doors opened with a ding and both Jack and Mira jumped inside and pressed the button to close them again.

Once the metal was safely moving, the two of them let out a sigh of relief, sinking down to the floor side by side. Then, for no inexplicable reason, they both burst out laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

“I can’t believe that happened” Jack said, still laughing, as he and Mira made their way through the hallway a few floors up heading back to their flat. “Of all the parties we could’ve gotten invited to, I never thought one of them would be a sex party.”

“I know” Mira laughed, wiping her eyes from the tears. After their escape the two of them couldn’t stop giggling at how mad the whole evening was. They were still holding hands as they walked through the hall. “I’m sorry I pushed you into that” she said apologetically.

“It’s fine. I’m just glad you weren’t there alone. But yeah, that was all your fault” he quipped. He didn’t mean any harm as she laughed. “How are you now? You looked rather freaked out earlier?” He asked.

“So did you” she commented, noting how on edge he still was. He tried not to show it but he was really freaked out by the predicament, holding it together to keep Mira calm. But she could tell he was more terrified than she was, even though she was the only one out of the two of them who couldn’t be there. “Are you okay?” She asked him.

“I am now I’m out of there” he muttered. He kept replaying the surreal experience in his head, seeing all the signs he’d missed the first time. Then he noted something else that was odd. “You acted like you’d been to something like that before?” He noted, turning to Mira curiously.

Her face turned red as she got rather embarrassed. “Not something like that exactly” she explained. “But I was invited to a more low key version.”

Jack was shocked. “You’ve been to an orgy?” He gasped.

“Not an orgy. God, I would’ve freaked if it turned into that” she said. “It was a few weeks after Charlie and I started dating, we were invited to a couples party. At least that’s what they called it. We knew a few of the couples so we thought it was fine. But then we found out they got to together once a month so they could swap partners for the night.”

“Ah, you went to a swingers do” he laughed. “So how’d it go?”

“Very oddly. Me and Charlie hadn’t decided to make our relationship exclusive yet, so… I guess we got to see other people for the night.” She saw Jack’s face and blushed. “We didn’t get far, we were the only gay couple there. A few of the wives wanted to try it so we were… it was weird. But afterwards Charlie and I agreed we just wanted to be with each other.”

“Until you suggested the free pass thing” Jack finished, which undermined Mira’s whole story. She sighed and nodded, but then started chuckling again. It might be one of her most embarrassing stories but she wasn’t ashamed she told Jack. They had the kind of relationship they could tell each other anything. “So you’ve never had group sex before?” He asked curiously, now that they were on the topic.

She shook her head. “Never really wanted to. How about you?”

“Do I look like someone who attends sex parties” he replied. She admitted no. “No, I don’t think I could handle that. Too many people. I like to keep my focus on just the one person at a time, if that makes sense.” She told him it did, still holding his hand tightly. “I’m surprised though. I would’ve thought an orgy would be right up your street” he told her coyly. “All those people watching you have sex, that’s your biggest kink isn’t it.”

Mira laughed, recalling the last time she had a very public sexual encounter that was one of the hottest moments of her life. She still got wet thinking about it. She did like an audience. It was just a shame her partners didn’t share that opinion, mostly. “You’re right, the idea of having so many people staring at me does turn me on” she confessed.

“So if we had stayed” Jack asked hypothetically, motions to the party downstairs. “If we had stayed, you’d have enjoyed the big finale?”

Mira thought about it, removing the fact she was engaged and swore she’d never cheat on her girlfriend ever. “If I was in the middle of all those hot naked bodies trying to grope me” she said thoughtfully, “there would only have been one person I’d want to have sex with” she said, looking Jack in the eye as she squeezed his hand. The boy smiled, his cheeks turning a little red. “What about you?” She asked in return. “If we’d stayed.”

He stared back at her intently, rubbing his thumb over her skin. “I’d only have my attention on the most beautiful girl in the room” he replied confidently.

They stood there in the hallway smiling, both imagining themselves in the middle of the sea of flesh and hormones, lost in their own world as they made love. It was a pleasant fantasy for them to think about as they walked further down the hall approaching the door to their flat. As they rounded the final corner the door waiting a few feet away, until Mira decided to stop by the small alcove where a window looking out into the street was place. She stopped Jack by gently pulling him back, a playful smile on her face as he joined her against the wall. They didn’t say anything as they stepped closer to each other, staring into each other’s eyes holding hands. All the excitement got their hearts racing, drawing the two closer until they found themselves sharing a natural and passionate kiss in the hallway.

The moment the young lips met the world was drowned out, the only sounds reaching them the beating on their hearts and the breath on their skin. The kiss was effortless, gentle and powerful. It came so easily to the two of them, like it always had in the past. In a single moment their love for each other shined through, like a beacon of light in the cold night. Later they might claim they’d been caught up in the moment, the adrenaline and excitement causing a lapse in judgement, but the truth was neither cared why it happened or whose fault it was. Neither of them were in a hurry to let it end. As a result, by the time the kiss did come to its natural conclusion, it was swiftly followed by another as the two friend embraced more affectionately.

Jack had almost forgotten how amazing it was to have Mira this close, their bodies pressed together perfectly. His interlaced his fingers with hers as they pressed their palms together, his body pinning hers against the wall as he looped his other arm around her waist. He predicted this would happen the moment she stopped him in the hallway, waiting for it as he stepped back to gaze upon her incredible features. He didn’t even notice he was leaning in when their eyes closed, their lips meeting automatically. He could smell the shampoo she used in her hair, the perfume she was wearing, her own intoxicating aroma. All of it addictive as they made out deeply.

For Mira it her biggest Ed high. Ever since she got here she’d wanted nothing more than to make out with the cute boy from next door. She’d practically been driving herself crazy trying to resist the temptation. But at last she got to taste those sweet lips of his as she hooked her arm behind his head to comb her fingers through his hair, swirling her tongue around his moaning into his mouth. She could kiss him for hours. Maybe she get her chance.

Alas, eventually the kiss was broken as the two of them stood hold each other, their foreheads pressed together taking a breath. “We should go inside” Jack whispered.

Mira quiet whined, remembering the rule Jack set while she was staying with them. “Can’t we stay out here a little longer?” She asked, not wanting to stop what they were doing.

Jack smiled, pecking her on the nose. “Wouldn’t you rather continue this inside?” He asked her, catching her eye as he winked. Her face lit up as she grinned, reaching up on her toes to kiss him back. He decided to led the way and open the door before he changed his mind, his companion giggling excitedly as she was lead into the flat. Moment later his bedroom door was swung open as Jack walked inside pulling Mira around with him so he could put his arms around her waist. “Now, where were we?” He asked her. She answered by planting a soft kiss on his lips, her left foot rising into the air.

The chemistry between the two of them developed naturally from that point as Jack and Mira fell into a familiar pattern of savoring the moment and exploring each other’s body. Mira fell into his arms as he wrapped his hands around her back, her fingers curling through his hair pulling his head closer, deepening the kiss as much as they could. He could feel her heart beating against her chest in rhythm with his, the rapid beats thrumming between them like a melody. He ran his hands along each of her curves, from her hips to her shoulders, listening to her breath change as he tracked each of her favorite spots. At this point he could hit every one of them blindfolded.

Mira loved it when Jack touched her like this, teasing her and exciting her body beyond expression. She shuffled her waist coat, letting the white fabric drop to the floor, reaching up to gently push Jackson’s jacket over his arms until it joined hers. He let her begin to unbutton his shirt, keeping his hands at her waist, his fingers tempted to rub further down her backside. Mira wished he would just reach under her dress and finger her, her panties soaking wet. He sensed her impatience when she finally ripped his shirt open, moving her face down so she could attack his chest biting his nipples. He gave her a few moments before retaliating, pulling her head back so he could lean in and nuzzle on her perfect neck.

“Oh fuck!” Mira whispered as he sucked on her collar, leaving a few red hickeys for them to play with later, biting her bottom lip as he moved up to her ear. With his left hand he held her head in place, her hair gripped tightly in his fist, before driving his tongue into her ear canal. Mira screamed as he plunged into her skull, grabbing the back of his head to push him deeper begging for more. “Oh yes! Right there Jack. Oh fuck my brains out!” She gasped as he licked at her ear as far as he could. It might be one of Mira’s strangest kinks but she nothing drove her wild like being licked inside her ear. She found it so hot she ended up cumming inside her underwear just from having his tongue in her ear.

The orgasm left her breathless and a little embarrassed when Jack realized what had just happened. “Seriously?” He laughed, seeing her bright red face.

“Shut up” she whispered, grabbing his face and pulling them back into a kiss. She might’ve cum first, but she going to make sure she wasn’t the last. They made out even more passionately, battling each other with their mouths until Jack decided he wanted to see more of the girl, bringing his hands up to take hold of the zipper on the back of her dress. She got goosebumps as it was pulled down the length of her spine al the way to the tip of her arse, the cool air tickling her skin until his warm fingertips pressed into the small of her back. The skin contact made them both shiver.

Their passionate affair was interrupted by knocking on the bedroom door. “Ignore it” Jack immediately said, returning his lips to Mira as they struggled to pull her out of her dress without pulling away. She had her arms tangled in his shirt trying to pry it over his shoulders in a desperate race to strip their clothes off. The knocking came again, earning an irritate grumble for Jack as Mira begged him to leave it and fuck her. He was happy to oblige, until the knocking turned to insistent banging. “For fuck sake!” He hissed, the flare of anger breaking the moment and killing the mood.

Mira groaned in protest as she clipping onto Jack’s shoulders. “Maybe they’ll go away” she said optimistically.

The loud banging that rang back said otherwise. The lovers grumbled as they looked back, the dress and shirt pulled back over their shoulders. “Give me two minutes to get rid of them” Jack asked her, giving her an apologetic squeeze.

She huffed in annoyance as the door rattled, hoping up on her toes to kiss his nose. “One minute” she countered. He nodded, quickly stealing another kiss before turning angrily to answer the door.

“What?” Jack snapped as he ripped the door open, only opening enough so he could block whoever it was from seeing into his room. This wasn’t the first time he’s had to hide things from his flat mates so it was becoming an impulsive action.

The tall young man he knew as Kyle stood in the hall outside, his hand raised about to bang on the door again. He was caught by surprise when the owner answered, his shirt unbuttoned displaying his bare chest. Jack didn’t notice, or care, as he stared at the abrupt visitor. “Sorry, I thought you were out” Kyle said.

Jack narrowed his eyes at him, sacrastically looking between him and the door scanning the frame as he gave him a furious look. Jack was good and conveying an whole sentence without speaking, and right now he was screaming _really? You thought I was out but you decided to try my door down anyway?_

Behind him Mira slumped down onto the bed out of sight of the visitor, impatiently waiting for him to go away. She decided to make the most of the pause and unzipped her shoes, removing them from her feet before peeling out of her dress.

“We’re you downstairs at Steve’s earlier?” Kyle asked Jackson. “Lucy said you were taking that girl whose staying with you?” He asked trying to peer over his shoulder.

“For a while, yeah” Jack replied, trying to hurry things along so he wasn’t leaving Mira waiting, blocking the nosy neighbor’s sight. “We were there for about half an hour at most, but then we had to leave. Mira had a headache and I was tired from working all day, so we both wanted to get an early night. Until the banging..” he finished, showing his annoyance at the noise.

Kyle crossed his arm, not a single hint of an apology coming. “Did you tell anyone about the party?” He asked him accusingly. “Like a staff member?”

“No. Why would i?”

“I don’t know. But the staff find out about it and shut the whole thing down. Steve is looking at getting evicted.”

“Huh” Jack hummed in surprise. “Nothing to do with me. I just left.”

“Steve got suspicious because they showed up right after you disappeared.”

“Trust me, if I wanted to shut that thing down I wouldn’t have checked it out myself” he told him. “Now if that’s all, I’d like to get some sleep.”

He didn’t wait for the young man to say goodnight as Jack slammed the door in his face, releasing an irritated sigh of relief. It was shocking Steve got found out, but it was bound to happen. That guy had been pushing his luck ever since he got here.

He quietly locked the door before turning back towards where he left his friend. But she was no longer standing where he’d left her. In her place was a small pile of clothing and a pair of knee high boots, along with a pair of pink underwear. Jack raised his eyebrow as he walked forward, rounding the corner to find a naked young woman sitting in his bed with the covers pulled up over her torso. She was lying on her side resting on her elbow, her eyes looking up at him patiently with a smile. “Sorry about that” Jackson said, grinning at the beautiful sight laid before him. “Apparently the big orgy has been rumbled.”

“I heard” she said, watching excitedly as Jack began to slowly remove his own clothes just as she had. “Will he get into trouble?”

“Possibly” he nodded, dropping his shirt as he removed his shoes. “I see you’ve made yourself at home” he commented.

She sighed in content as he brushed her arm over the shaft duvet, running her hand over the shape of her hips for his eyes to follow. “You know what I just realized?” She told him thoughtfully. “All the times we’ve had sex, we’ve never actually done it in a bed before.”

Jack nodded, coming to the same realization. “Is that a bad thing. I thought the limo was rather romantic” he said as he removed his underwear before carefully slipping under the covers.

“It was” she admitted as he shuffled up beside her, their noses touching as their arms reached out to caress the naked flesh beneath the sheets. “So was the picnic by the canal” she added. “But I’ve always wanted to make love to you in bed, like a proper couple.”

“Well, we’re here now” he whispered, leaning in to gently kiss her. “Let’s set that right.”

Mira had no complaints and was eager to help rectify that oversight as she kissed him back. Now that they were undressed and snuggled under the covers they could take their time as they made out, fondling each other sensually and methodically making sure they touched everything everywhere. Mira could kiss Jack for hours and never grow bored, taking absolute delight as he carefully rolled her onto her back so he could climb on top of her, their legs getting tangled under the duvet. His palms found her erect nipples, pressing against her breasts as she reached down to stroke his hard penis helpfully. Their breath became ragged and shaky, both trying not to get carried away with their excitement as they moaned into the kiss.

But they couldn’t resist the chemistry any longer as Mira opted up her thighs and guided Jack between her legs so he could insert himself into her opening. She gasped as she stretched around him, biting her bottom lip to stifle a whimper. To this day his was the only cock she’d ever taken, and every time it’s size and texture blew her mind. And he was always so patient and gentle when he penetrated her, watching her carefully to make sure he didn’t hurt her. She didn’t mind a little discomfort, she knew the pleasure she had to look forward to.

“Jack, I…” she whispered quietly before he interrupted her, putting a finger to her lips to shush her. “I know. I do too” he replied, softly kissing her on the lips. The girl melted as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing him affectionately as his body slowly be gang to rock with hers, their hips dancing against the comfortable mattress as they made love. Their relationship had blossomed over the years to the point they didn’t need to say what they were feeling any more, they just knew inside and out. Mira hugged the boy tightly as she gasped softly into his shoulder, letting herself be taken for the ride hoping it wouldn’t ever end. And when the climax finally arrived, she couldn’t stop the tears as she came down from the emotional high, only to kiss her lover and hug him tighter so they could go again, and kept going for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack was the first to wake up the next morning, the small thin line of sunlight escaping between the dark red curtains covering the window. He sighed quietly as he stirred awake, rubbing his eyes as he lay in his bed a little longer. He was happily comfortable in the soft duvet nested beside the beautiful young woman sleeping next to him, placing his arm once more around her waist snuggling against her back listening to her calm gentle breathing, purring softly in her sleep. He didn’t care what time it was. It was the weekend, he deserved a lie in. But eventually he came to the conclusion he’d better get up now he was awake, no matter how comfortable he was.

Taking great care not to disturb Mira, Jack gently removed his arm out from when she was using it as a pillow, watching her start to stir as he rolled away to sit on the edge of the mattress. He took a minute to tidy away the clothes they’d left on the floor, either tossing them in the basket or folding them onto his chair before getting dressed in a new outfit. He put on some jogging bottom and a t-shirt, slipping on his slippers before checking on his roommate. He leant over to affectionately brush a strand of hair behind her ear, watching her sleep for a moment before kissing her shoulder a kiss and pulling the covers over her. He was careful not to make a sound as he walked out into the hallway and down to the kitchen to make breakfast, letting the girl sleep in a while longer.

The kitchen was empty when he got there, giving him plenty of room to go to his designated cupboard and pull out a cereal box and a bowl. He made breakfast, took a seat on the table and started eating, happy to have the room to himself. Peace and quiet. He liked the peace and quiet. Gave him time to evaluate what he had to do today, which wasn’t much it turned out. It gave him all day to relax, chill out and hang out with Mira.

It took him ten minutes to eat his breakfast. Before he’d finished however, the door opened and a young woman stepped into the room to immediately greet Jack by putting her slender arms around him. “Good morning” Mira smiled, giving Jack a warm kiss on the cheek.

“Good morning to you too” he replied, dropping his spoon to spin in his seat. He found Mira as sexy as she was last night, her hair still a little messy and no make up on her delicate face, wearing one of his t-shirts that was a size or two too big for her. Big enough to hide all of her private womanly parts but not big enough to obscure those long sexy legs of hers. Jack admired how amazing she looked as she looped her wrists behind his neck so he could gaze at her incredible face too. “How’d you sleep?” He asked her, taking hold of her hips so they could embrace properly.

“Like a dream” she replied, rubbing her nose against his affectionately. She always seemed to sleep soundly when she was with someone she loved, whether that was Charlie or Jackson. “Last night was amazing” she said proudly. “I’m sorry it meant we had to break your conditions.”

“It’s true, I did say we couldn’t do anything like this while you were staying here” Jack sighed. “But I never could say no to you. And I’ll admit, I’m not sorry we did it.”

“Good” she grinned, pecking him on the lips. “Because I don’t want to stop doing it. Why don’t you come back to bed and we can sleep in a little longer?” She suggested.

“A tempting offer” he replied thoughtfully, kissing her back. “But I don’t think either of us are planning on sleeping” he grinned, pulling her closer so they could kiss more passionately. Mira giggled into the kiss as Jack’s hands crept under the fabric to find her skin, thrilled to discover she wasn’t wearing anything underneath the shirt. He didn’t have anything planned for today, so there was no reason why he couldn’t spend it with Mira.

However, they were interrupted by the arrival of Lucy, who stumbled into the living room having accidentally tripped over her own feet, still tired from working late last night. Mira and Jack quickly broke apart and composed themselves before the girl could look up and notice anything going on. “Hi Lucy” Jack said, finishing his breakfast as Mira stood awkwardly next to him acting casual.

“Hi” Lucy replied, pausing to examine the young woman noting how she only appeared to be wearing a t-shirt.

Mira looked down at her attired, flushing rather embarrassingly as she pulled it down to make sure it hid her dignity. She hadn’t considered the implications of being underdressed around Jack’s flatmates. “My clothes are in the wash” she said as Lucy raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t think to bring anything else with me” she added, hoping the lie sounded convincing. Jack averted his gaze, pretending it wasn’t what it looked like.

Lucy, shockingly, didn’t say anything about it as she crossed the room into the kitchen area, joining Jack as he washed his bowl. “So, how was the party last night” she asked curiously.

Jack had to take a moment to figure out what to say, glancing over his shoulder at Mira who was stepping over to the sofa to sit down and feel less exposed. “Last night? It was…unusual” he replied. “We didn’t stay long.”

Lucy nodded, and Jack saw the sly smile on her face. She knew what the party really was, of course. He rolled his eyes and groaned, which made Lucy smirk even wider as she laughed. “Now I do wish I had come with you” she chuckled.

“For what? The orgy or the look on my face because you forgot to tell me it was a sex party?”

“Key bowl party” Mira corrected.

“Don’t start” Jack snapped. He didn’t care what it was called, nobody warned him.

“I imagine your face was a picture” Lucy laughed, looking over to Mira asking if it was. She replied that Jack took it better than she did, just as shocked to learn after the fact. “Anyway, did you here about Steve? Apparently he’s being evicted.”

“Yeah, I heard” Jack nodded. “Kyle came banging on my door last night accusing me of ratting him out. They really evicting him?”

“Violating the terms and conditions of the accommodation” Lucy nodded. “Can’t say I’m disappointed, to be honest. He was always such a pervert. You know he tried it on with me more than once?” Jack didn’t know that, shaking his head. “When flattery didn’t work he tried getting handsy instead. I started avoiding using the lift because of him.”

“Holy shit!” Mira gasped. Suddenly she was even more glad they left the party early.

“Are you okay?” Jack asked, equally shocked.

“I’m fine. He backed off once I kicked his in the groin” she sighed. “He’s being kicked out by tonight. And the staff want to talk to everyone who knew was there last night, so I figure we’ll be getting a knock soon.”

“I might save them the trouble of knocking” Jack muttered. If they knew he was there it’ll look better if he explained his side on his terms. Besides, some of the staff go to know him so they’ll understand that he left early. “I can’t imagine they’re happy about all of this.”

“They’re not. I think I’ll be knuckling down on the flat rules after this” she warned, looking over to their current overnight guest.

Jack and Mira looked at each other, concern on their faces. “Oh, right. Listen, if you need me to go..” Mira said, but Jack interrupted her. “I’m sure we can get away with one more night” Jack assured her, nodding to Lucy who nodded back. “I’ll ask around to get the lay of the land, but you should be safe to stay another day.”

“Yeah. One more day” Lucy nodded. “Just…stay out of trouble. And maybe out of sight, just to be safe.”

“Okay, I will” Mira smiled, thanking them both. She wasn’t ready to go home just yet, but she didn’t want to cause trouble for the flatmates.

“Okay, I’m going to be heading out to do some shopping” Lucy told Jack. She casted a look at the half naked girl, a suspicious glint in her eye as she added “Kyle and Carl are already out and are probably going to be gone for a while.”

“If you see Carl before I do, remind him the Tab needs paying at some point” Jack asked her.

“I’m sure he knows” she replied, making her way towards the door. “So I’ll see you two later. Have fun” she added before ducking out into the hallway.

Jack let out a long sigh as he came over and sat down on the sofa beside Mira, who had her legs pulled under her resting on her elbow. “Do you think she bought it?” She asked him.

“About you and the washing?” He asked. “Not a chance.”

Mira thought as much, her cheeks flushing bright red. She never was very good at bluffing, and everyone knew Jack and her were close on some level. She turned back to Jack, a bit more relaxed now that they were alone again. “Are you going to be in trouble for going to that party?” She asked.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine” he told her. “Don’t worry about it. But if they do ask, it was your idea” he added jokingly.

She playfully slapped his arm as they shared a giggle, lounging on the sofa a while enjoying the morning. After a few minutes when she was sure they weren’t going to be interrupted again, Mira shuffled closer to the boy and quietly asked him “so what do you have planned for today then?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “Nothing really. I always planned to have today off so I could relax. “Why?” He asked her coyly. “Did you have something in mind?”

Mira bit her bottom lip as she run her fingers along Jacks chest, moving them down so she could seductively unbuckle his trousers. “I might have a few ideas” she whispered as she swung her leg over to straddle the boys lap, watching him intently as she fished his modest young cock back out of his pants. He simply leant back and watched her hop onto his lap, positioning her pussy over his erection before dropping down upon it with a sigh. All of last nights excitement had really loosened the girl up, and they were soon making out on the sofa while she was riding him passionately.

They had barely even begun when Mira mobile buzzed, her ringtone interrupting the fun. “Ignore it” Jack whispered into the kiss as his hands groped underneath her shirt, palming at her breasts and bottom. “I doubt it’ll be important.”

Mira wanted to agree, except that she had personalized ringtones on her mobile. And this one was assigned to her fiancé. “It’s Charlie” she explained, reluctantly breaking the kiss and climbing off her lover. “I’m sorry, I won’t be long” she told him, blowing him a kiss as she quickly padded along the floor to the table where her phone sat, leaving Jack half cocked on the sofa disappointed.

“Hi sweetie” Mira said as she answered her mobile, a huge smile on her face.

“Hey babe” Charlie replied sounding equally excited. “I just wanted to call and tell you how much I miss you.”

“As, I miss you too. I’m sorry I couldn’t come with you to see your family” she said regretfully, casually pacing the room in front of the large glass windows overlooking the street. She caught Jack out the corner of her eye telling her he says hi, still nursing an erection in his lap. “How are you doing over there?” She asked, whispering apologetically once more to him.

Jack sat back awkwardly as she casually chatted to her girlfriend over the phone, his hand rubbing his penis impatiently. He would usually just put it away and leave her too it by now, move on to other things, but this morning he was slightly more irritated about being left hanging. Maybe it was because Mira had been the one escalating their relationship all night and now she had other things to do? It didn’t seem fair. Plus, Mira had a habit of bringing out the more confident edge of Jackson. Which was why when he finally got up out of his seat he didn’t leave the living room, instead he crept up behind her and put his arms around her quietly, watching her gasp in shock as he slid his erection between her thighs rubbing against her lower lips.

“Jack! What are you doing?” She whispered in a hushed voice, startled and confused as he held her tightly. He just put a finger to her lips to shush her as he let his dick hang beneath her, using her smooth thighs to stimulate himself. As shocked as Mira was, she didn’t push him away. She did rather the opposite in fact, closing her legs tighter so he could squeeze himself between them. He kissed her neck in gratitude as she turned her attention to the mobile in her hands, telling her fiancé “sorry, what did you say?”

“Are you okay?” Charlie asked, hearing Mira’s breath starting to becoming a bit more labored. “You sound distracted” she observed.

“I’m fine” Mira replied, relaxing into Jack’s arms as he hugged her, his hands rubbing along her arms and stomach, creeping under her shirt. She kept glancing over her shoulder to Jack as he teased her, mouthing how crazy they were both being. He reminded her she started it.

“So what have you been up to?” Charlie asked.

Mira tried not to be embarrassed about being pleasure by her lover while her girlfriend was on the phone, cautiously asking her “did you get my text?”

“I did” Charlie answered. “It said you went to a flat party that was supposed to have an orgy” she laughed. “But that you had sex with Jack later that evening.”

“I told her?” Jack whispered, hearing the woman’s voice through the phone. Mira looked at him surprised he could hear her. Jack had supernaturally good hearing. He raised a dubious eyebrow at her while she quietly shushed him, replying to her fiancé “yeah, we did. Last night” she explained. Then after a pause she added “and this morning.”

Charlie chuckled. “Wow, you didn’t waste any time” she said warmly. She didn’t mind, Jack was Mira’s free pass after all. Besides, she had her own. “Me and Emily had a late night too. Sorry about the photo.”

Mira blushed, recalling how she’d received a image reply last night before Jack and her hooked up showing her girlfriend taking a selfie with a nude woman, her ex Emily. Charlie was also topless and the caption was _Night in with bestie, wish you were here._ She wished she was there too. Thankfully Jackson was able to keep her from obsessing over the fact her fiancé was sleeping with another woman. She hopes one day the two people she loved would get to share her with each other at the same time, fulfill the polyamorous triangle they agreed to. Maybe even Emily could get involved and make it a weird family affair. “What are you up to now?” She asked innocently.

“Nothing much. Just lying in bed thinking of you” Charlie replied. After a pause she then added “I’m wearing that dressing gown we bought in Spain when we had our holiday. The pink one with flowers. The one you picked out for me. And the red lingerie I bought for your birthday. If you were interested.”

Mira wasn’t going to ask, but picturing her dressed in the sexy outfit got the girls heart racing as her pussy leaked fluids over the cock rubbing underneath it. She bit her bottom lip wishing she was there to unwrap that birthday gift all over again. “You must look amazing” she said.

“I do” she agreed. “So what about you? What are you wearing?”

Mira looked down at her own outfit and blushed. “A t-shirt with patterns down it’s left side” she answered.

“Anything else?”

“No” she smirked. “Just the t-shirt.”

Charlie audibly meowed over the phone. “Now that is sexy” she purred.

“I’m also standing by a large window that looks into the street” Mira whispered, getting drawn into the excitement of talking dirty over the phone. “Where anybody could look up and see me.”

“Oh don’t give me ideas” Charlie moaned. “No doubt the whole street is gawking at you. You and that sexy little…mm!” She was suddenly interrupted by a spontaneous moan.

Mira heard the groan of pleasure and narrowed her brow, listening more carefully as the phone seemed to fall away and Charlie was talking to someone else. “Charlie?” She called, waiting for the panting woman to bring the phone back to her ear. “Are you having sex right now?”

“Maybe” she replied after an awkward pause. “I’m sorry babe, but Emily just couldn’t help herself and climbed in-between my legs just now. Oh god she knows how I like it.”

Mira was gobsmacked she was listening to her girlfriend be orally fucked by her ex. A part of her was horrified, but she was mostly envious. “Come on, you can’t just be fucking someone else while on the phone” she complained.

“Excuse me?” Jack chipped in, staring at Mira as her hips slowly humped his cock greasing his shaft with her juices.

“Oh shut up!” She hissed, shushing him again as she turned to the phone. “Babe? Have you been fucking her all night?”

“Not all night” she replied apologetically. “But also not every night. I did text you that we would be hooking up while I was here. Isn’t that why you wanted to stay with your freebie this weekend?”

“I know, but still… I miss you. She isn’t better than me is she?” She asked childishly.

“Nobody could ever be better than you my love” Charlie replied smoothly. “And I miss you too. I wish you were here licking my pussy right now.”

“Aw” Mira cooed. She wished she would be here rubbing herself between her legs right now too. But she didn’t want to say that in case it hurt a Jack’s feelings.

“So now we’re all on the same page, you can tell Jack over there to hurry it up. If we’re going to be having phone sex it’s only right we’re both doing it.”

Mira couldn’t help but go pale at the mention of Jack’s name. He froze as he looked at her, glancing around the room thinking they were being spied on. “How did you know we were having sex?” Mira asked quietly.

“Mira, I know how your breathing changed when you’re turned on. And your voice changes when you’re being fingered.”

“He’s not fingering me” she clarified. “He’s rubbing his cock against my pussy.”

“Well then tell him to put it in. I want to listen to you panting like a bitch in heat.”

“Very poetic” Jack whispered as he decided to oblige now the cat was out of the bag. “So where do you want it?” He asked her as his engorged tip brushed the opening to her wet entrance.

“You know where I want it” she answered back, grinning over her shoulder as he smiled, planting a powerful kiss on her lips while he brought his dick in line with her anus. She ground her lips against his until he politely forced her to bend over, pressing his hands to her back holding her hips as he eased himself through her tight ring into her ass. She missed the burn of being penetrated from behind in her behind, moaning welcomingly as he sheathed his cock completely inside her.

Through the mobile still clutched in her hand pressed to her ear, Mira heard Charlie moaning alongside her. Whether it was because of how turned on she was from listening to her girlfriend or because of something her lover was doing to her, she couldn’t tell. But hearing her panting just as hard made Mira drip even further. “Do you want to know what Emily is doing to me right now?” Charlie asked her.

“Yes” she replied, steadying herself against the glass as she stood doubled over with Jackson fucking her from behind, thrusting his cock slowly in and out of her butt as he massaged her hips. She kept the phone to her ear so she could listen to her fiancé, glancing up at the reflection of the boy giving him a smile.

“She’s wearing some loose fitting pyjamas, those blue checked kind with long sleeves. She’s lying on her stomach staring up at me, her head between my legs running her tongue along my pussy. Now s he’s inserting two…” Charlie gasped, “three fingers into my pussy. Oh fuck she’s fucking me with her hand, moving them so fast.”

Mira moaned from the image, rocking her hips against Jack as he ran his palms across her back. It felt good having his cock up her anus, his fingers gripping her waist to slam her against him a little faster. “That sounds so hot” she moaned.

“Your turn” Charlie said.

Mira licked her lips before telling her “Jack’s fully dressed. He’s got me bent over in the living room against the window, his cock pushed deep into my ass, fucking me from behind.”

Charlie was surprised. “You let him fuck you in the ass? Why?”

“Because you won’t” she whined.

“I didn’t realise you liked anal so much” Charlie blushed. “I just never…”

“I know you aren’t a fan” Mira said to her. “But I love it. I just wish you’d ran that strap-on cock in there once in a while, then maybe I wouldn’t need to keep coming back to Jack’s incredible dick.”

“Whose dick is better” she asked. “Mine or his?”

“His is so real” she admitted. “But I wish it was on you.”

“I’ll try not to take that personally” Jack muttered, leaning down to wrap one of his arms around her shoulder to pull her up to him. She didn’t struggle as she was yanked upright and pushed against the window, her breasts crushed against the glass, his arms around her torso. “If you want me to stop so I can leave you with your girlfriend, just say so¿ he whispered.

But Mira shook her head, telling him “no. I want here with us. I want to keep fucking you.”

“Funny, as I’m the one doing the fucking” he grinned, turning her chin around so he could kiss her passionately. She briefly let the mobile fall from her ear so she could make out with him, reaching for his hair to pull it roughly as his left hand reached down to pinch her clit and penetrate her slick pussy. She moaned into his mouth as he fingered her, his hips still thrusting his cock into her ass as he tongue pushed down her throat. After a few minutes she broke away for some air, dragging the phone back to her ear while he started toying with the other side of her head with his tongue. She almost climaxed when it was inserted into her ear canal again. “Fuck, fuck me!”

“Fuck me” Charlie was echoing through the phone. “What’s he doing to you? You sound so wild!”

“He’s fingering my pussy” Mira explained breathlessly. “Pushing against the glass, fucking me harder. He’s got his arms around me, hugging me tightly. Fuck…his tongue…in my ear, fucking my head. It’s so awesome!”

“You were always a weird girl” Charlie laughed, equally breathless. “Emily’s got four fingers inside me now. Her thumb is rubbing my clit. She’s fucking me so hard. Oh fuck!” She cried. There was a long pause before the woman’s voice came back gasping. “Mira! She inserting her thumb. Of fuck, she’s trying to…oh shit! Oh shit! Oh fuck! It’s going in! Oh fuck! It’s in. her whole hands inside me!”

Mira couldn’t believe she was hearing this, her girlfriend getting fisted across the phone networks. She tried to picture her lying on the bed with her lovers arm inserted into her pussy, but it seemed to crazy to imagine. She looked over her shoulder to Jack, her eyes trying to ask if it was possible. He didn’t say anything, kissing her on the cheek. It might’ve been her imagination, but she thought he was making her a promise. “Charlie? How is it?” She asked nervously.

She couldn’t seem to reply, the only response a series of moans and squeals. They sounded muffled and is that. Charlie must’ve dropped her phone.

Mira nearly dropped hers and she finally orgasmed, screaming out to her fiancé telling her “I’m cumming. Jack’s making me cum!”

Jack fucked her through the climax, his movements getting sluggish as he adjusted his grip on her. “I’m about to cum too” he warned, pulling his finger free of her pussy so he could grab her arms, both of them. “Mira, I’m about to burst!”

“Fuck! Do it!” She cried as her mobile was ripped form her ear as he grabbed her elbows, using them as leverage so he could pound her from behind as hard as he could. She rode him like a jockey, her arms nearly being torn from their sockets, screaming wildly as he drove her towards another orgasm. “Fuck!” They both cried as they each ejaculated, their hips melding together as Jack shot semen deep into her colon filling her arse up with cum. He pumped his entire load into her until his knees were shaking with exertion. Mira collapsed against the window panting, her legs wobbly as cum leaked from her anus. He released her arms as she braced them against the glass, taking slow deep breaths as she felt warm cum run down her thighs, her pulsing anus pushing the limp cock out of her body to release the white contents.

They both took a moment to catch their breath, holding each other up making sure they didn’t fall to the floor. Jack wrapped his arms around her, kissing the back of her neck as she looked out into the empty street. Anybody could’ve been there to watch them make love at that moment, but alas the street was deserted. Mira felt rather disappointed. “Are you okay?” He asked, rubbing the red handprints on her arms.

She nodded, reaching back to stroke his cheek affectionately as she spun around to face him. “You should be rough more often” she whispered, pecking his check. “It’s quite sexy on you.” Jack doubted that, it didn’t argue as he kissed her back. Miraculously Mira was still clinging to her mobile. She brought it back to her ear to check on her fiancé, only to hear the tail end of her own earth shattering orgasm.

“I’m sorry Mira, but I’m afraid Charlie’s a little flustered right not” Emily’s voice called through.

“Is she okay?” Mira asked worried.

“Oh she’s fine. Thought at the rate her hips are going she might just break my arm if I keep it in here any longer. But we’ll call you back, I promise. Chow!” And with that the call hung up.

Mira stared dumbfounded at the phone as the line went dead, shocked by how abrupt it was over. Jack looked inquisitively at her asking if everything was alright. “I guess so” she replied.

“Sorry I hijacked your call with Charlie” he blushed apologetically. “I guess I just got carried away. That’s not like me.”

“That’s okay” she said, gently tossing the phone onto the sofa and giving the boy a mischievous grin. “You can make it up to me now that I’m really, _really_ turned on.”

Before the young man could react, Mira forcefully shoved him backwards onto the floor with a loud thud, watching him land on his back as she crossed her arms and pulled the t-shirt over her head. Jack looked up and saw her strip naked, glancing cautiously to the door as he checked his watch. “One of our flatmates could be back any minute” he warned.

“Good” she smiled as she straddled the boys hips. “I want them to catch us.”


	6. Chapter 6

Jackson left the apartment an hour or so later, after finally wearing Mira down to exhaustion. She was reluctant to let him leave, but he insisted about checking in with the accommodation staff. She nodded and decided to have a shower after resting on the sofa for a while. He left her dressed in the t-shirt with a blanket draped over her as she took a nap, exiting the flat to catch his own breath. _That girl is going to be the death of me_ he thought.

He was gone for almost two hours. First he took a walk to find somewhere to relax and reset. Then he returned and called into reception. Along the way he passed Steve carrying his bags packing them into a car. They didn’t speak, but Jack could tell the boy wasn’t happy about being evicted. He talked with the receptionist a while making sure everything was fine before the manager came out to address Jack personally. They walked through to his office and he asked the boy to explain what he knew about the incident last night.

Jack was honest, which the manager appreciated in this case. He explained he heard about the party, thought it was innocent and decided to check it out of a while. He made it clear he left the moment he discovered what it was. The manager beloved him. He’d met Jack a few times and came to see him as trust worthy. He informed him Steve pretty much outed everyone who was at the party last night, including Jack and the girl he was with, and he was in the process of informing them of the serious nature of such gathering under their roof. When he asked Jack about the girl who was supposedly staying in his flat, Jack assured him she was only staying over for one night and would be gone tomorrow. He made he promise she does, as of tomorrow fresh restrictions would be put in place. They parted ways with no problems and a firm understanding of the situation.

Relived there would be no serious consequences, Jack returned to the flat and when into his room. The moment he stepped in he heard the shower running, indicating Mira was awake from her nap. He left the bathroom to herself so he could tidy up the bedroom, organize his workload ready for the following week and just relaxed. But after a few moments he needed to pee, so he tried the bathroom door. Unsurprisingly, it was unlocked.

Quietly stepping inside Jack looked to the left where the en-suite shower stood. Behind the misted glass doors Mira was washing herself with her back to him. He could hear her softly humming to herself as she rubbed a sponge over her arms and legs, the soap rinsing off as fast as it was applied. Her short hair ran down behind her ears displaying her angelic face clearly.

Jack was transfixed for a moment before dragging his attention away to take a piss, trying not to get drawn in by her stunning beauty again. Mira was sometimes too attractive for her own good. There was a reason everyone at school fancied her. When he was down he closed the toilet lid, telling himself to walk out the door and leave her alone. But when he turned around she caught his eye again and he could help but stop and admire her, quietly taking a seat on the closed toilet lid.

Mira felt a pair of eyes on her eventually, like a sixth sense. She guessed who was watching and smiled, her sponge moving over her stomach towards her navel. She liked to be through when she had company, rubbing the sponge across her womanhood releasing a soft sigh in response. She loved how it felt when the water ran over her smooth skin, dripping from her hard nipples and sneaking into all the little orifices she had. She rubbed her pussy with the sponge, enjoying the friction it caused giving her pleasure, using her other hand to squeeze her breast. He remembered how once she tried to go further to get clean and pushed a whole bar of soap into her pussy once. The orgasm she got made it shoot back out like a bullet. She swore one day she’d try the same with her ass, when she was brave enough.

Once she was suitably horny Mira slowly spun around in the shower to peer out of the misted glass, reaching out to wipe a small window so she could see her audience more clearly. Jackson sat silently, giving her a warm smile as he gazed back at her affectionately. She smiled back, continuing the rub herself as they locked gazes. She looked down at his lap and found his cock was still poking out of his zipper. The boy forgot to get rid of it after his pee. Now he was massaging it with his palm, jerking off to her naked body in the shower. She giggled, feeling very sexy at having this hot boy ogling her like a teenager. She wondered how many times she’d masturbated to his photo back in school, wishing he’d just ask her out. She was so happy when they traded their virginity in that limo. Now here they were, mutually masturbating in a bathroom through misted glass.

But Mira didn’t want anything to be between them ever again, reaching out to slide the shower door open revealing her whole body to him, beckoning him forward with a seductive finger. Jack took a single second to gaze as her glistening figure before obediently standing up to peel himself out of his clothes, dropping them to the floor before taking her hand and stepping into the shadower cubicle with her.

The shower was only designed for one person, so it was a very cramped fit for the two of them. But that just meant they had to stand really close together making skin contact as Jack carefully slipped inside and closed the glass door behind him, still holding Mira’s hand as they came nose to nose. The shower continued to spray water all over them, drenching Jack’s hair until it was sticking flat against his face. Mira quietly reached up to comb it behind his ears so she could gaze at his handsome features, biting her bottom lip excitedly. His eyes fell over her whole body, examining her perfect shape dripping wet. He wanted to reach out and hold her in his arms, but he was happy to simply take her hands in his and squeeze them nervously. Their bodies were already pressed together, which meant he could feel her hard nipples poking his chest and she could feel his erection stroking her belly. What they were really focused on was their eyes, and their lips as they drifted teasingly closer. They couldn’t deny the attraction for long as they fell into a slow passionate kiss, their lips interlocking ever so gently as their fingers weaved into each other.

The one thing they would both agree upon about their kisses is they could do it for hours. Sometimes they never needed to get physically intimate, they could just hold each other and make out for as long as they could. It’s why either of them made a move to explore the other, keeping their hands interlocked so they could kiss underneath the shower. But just because they could doesn’t mean they would, as the moment progressed naturally to Jack’s lips drifting from Mira’s mouth to run along her cheekbones towards her slim neck. She sighed happily, her eyes closed, as she enjoyed the delicate kisses down her neck towards her collarbone, then further down her front. Her breath fluttered as his lips slowly circled around to one of her erect nipples, his tongue licking up the water droplets around it listening to her soft gasps before his lips wrapped around the nub to gently suckle upon it. Her fingers tightened around his hands, wanting to use them to rub other sensitive places. But Jack held them down, mildly restraining her so he could pleasure her breasts unhindered. It made her wonder whether they should do more bondage in the bedroom at some point, the prospect of being tied down exciting her. She let the fantasy sit as he lowered his head further, his lips moving down her front tickling her belly approaching her navel. She shuddered excitedly, opening her eyes a peek to looked down and see Jack awkwardly dropping onto his knees so he could comfortably reach her crotch. She helped him steady himself, clutching his hands as he dipped into position.

Jackson looked up at the sexy young woman, peering between the gorgeous boobs at her sparkling eyes as she stared down at him biting her bottom lip. He gave her a warm smile, leaning closer to peck her on the skin just above her nether regions. She shivered from the contacts, her pussy already leaking fluids down her thighs to get washed away by the water. He finally released the girls hands so he could take hold of her legs, steadying her carefully as he dragged his nose along her soft skin around her crotch, periodically kissing her flesh. She left him to tease her, using her hands to fondle her breasts and pinch her nipples between her fingers, moaning softly rolling her neck along her shoulders. When his lips finally kissed her sensitive delicates she gasped, nearly cumming from the shock alone. But she held her nerve, letting out a desperate whine as she looked back down at the boy.

Jack could tell she was desperate. They’d gotten to the stage in their relationship where they didn’t need to say anything, they could just tell from their looks and body language. And Mira’s said she was getting impatient and horny and begged him to stop teasing her. Never one to leave a girl waiting too long, Jack caressed her soft thighs and accurately dived inbetween them to lick at her pussy. Her hips buckled to welcome him as her voice sang in joy feeling his tongue invade her, her hands whipping to the sides of the cubicle to keep herself upright. The shower rained down onto Jack’s head as she arched her spine in escasty, spilling more liquid onto his face. She got red faced at how abrupt her orgasm was, but not the least bit ashamed.

Besides, Jack wasn’t done with her yet as he hooked his hand underneath her left knee, lifting her leg up over his shoulder to open up her pussy wider. Mira cling to the sides of the cubicle, looking down curiously as Jack held her up on one leg, using his other hand to reach under and graze her folds with his nails. She whimpered quietly, biting on one of her fingers to stop herself from screaming, her lower lips so sensitive after the last orgasm. Jack knew this as he kissed her throbbing clit, taking two of his wet fingers and penetrating her vagina with them down to the knuckle. Once she was a quivering wreck he pushed his tongue in to join them and began finger-fucking her more rapidly, sliding a third digit inside.

Mira couldn’t stop moaning as she grabbed the top of his head, pushing down on it to steady herself as her palm slid against the glass door. Her chest was heaving with passionate breaths as pleasure flew through her body like lightning bolts, her face flushed and sweating. She could hold on until Jack’s finger found her g-spot, the boy zeroing in on it at the right moment to bring her a toe curling orgasm. Her cry filled the shower cubicle as she rode through her climax, falling against the wall panting breathlessly when she came came back down to earth. Jack dropped her leg so she had both feet on the ground, holding her steady with his arms climbing slowly back up to his feet. He held her by the waist in case she suddenly collapsed, afraid in case she hurt herself. She threw her arms around his shoulders for support, and to plant a heated kiss on his lips so they could continue making out.

But it was just a kiss Mira wanted to give him. She wanted to give him everything, thank him for the mind blowing orgasm, thank him for letting her stay, thank him for agreeing to be her free pass, for being her friend. She threw all of her love for him into this kiss, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck pulling herself up to embrace him until he was lifting her up off her feet in response. Her legs hung inches above the floor, her feet curling upwards as he lopped his arms around her back, overwhelmed by the passion and intensity of her lips as they ground against his mouth, their tongues twirling around one another feverishly. Eventually she had to pull up for air, gasping wildly staring at him centimeters from his face.

But when Jack leant in to kiss her again, she pulled away from him, instead prompting him with her hips. At first he was confused, but they communicated with their eyes, the way her hips rubbed against him, denying him her lips until he did what she wanted. And what she wanted was for his hand, placed firmly against the small of her back, to move further down until he was groping her soft round butt. So keeping one arm lifting her up, he moved his hand down and started squeezing her bum cheeks to her satisfaction. Only then she allowed him to peck her on the lips, before she moved back in to attack him with her own.

Mira became a wild animal as she kissed him aggressively, invading with his tongue trying to reach the back of his throat, ignoring her need to breath as she ground her lips against his. When Jack had to pause for air she moved onto his cheek, gnawing her way to his ear biting his earlobe before probing his canal with her tongue. Jack groaned as she licked inside his ear, fucking his head as if trying to reach his skull, before shaking her off and capturing her lips with his again. They made out intently until her excited body slipped out of his arms back onto her toes, yanking her away from his face so she could begin attacking his neck and collarbone, making her way down his chest briefly biting on his nipples to make the boy grunt in a mix of pain and pleasure. He’d never seen Mira so unleashed before, watching her carefully as she lowered herself down onto her knees reaching his groin. She paused only for a second to stare at his erect manhood, before continuing her assault nibbling at his skin, her teeth grazing his balls before she began licking up his shaft. She ran her tongue along his whole length several times, feeling it stiffen the longer she did it, circling it around his tip slowly before giving him a gentle kiss on the urethra. She gave Jack a quick playful giggle before opening her mouth and engulfing as much of his as she could.

She managed to get at least three inches into her mouth before she gagged, his cock ting the back of her throat stalling her animalistic intent. As her mouth constricted around him he reached down to hold her hair, but she swatted his hand away. She wanted to do this on her own, without his help, holding his thighs for support as she got used to the taste of his cock. He backed off, letting her adjust and begin bobbing her head, folding his hands behind his back out of the way watching her carefully. She relaxed her throat muscles and tried to push more of him into her mouth, training her gag reflex not to interfere, putting the practice with the dildo to good work. She was able to get another inch down, her cheeks bulging from the effort. She could tell Jack was enjoying it, looking up to see his eyes closing and mouth open. She playfully reached behind his legs to grope his firm arse with her hands, slapping one of the cheeks making his jump as she giggled around his shaft. It was a fun distraction, but her real goal was to take all of him into her mouth.

So, inhaling a large gulp of air through her nose, slacking her jaw and angling the cock a little downwards, Mira steeled her resolve and pushed her head all the way down his shaft, feeling his cock fill her mouth before pushing down her throat. She kept going, gripping his backside for leverage, as his penis was pushed all the way down until she had her nose buried in his pubic hair. Jack growled as his whole cock was enveloped, his balls suddenly constricting as he gripped one of her hands tightly in warning.

Mira could feel his dick throbbing in her throat, her eyes widening in fear. She didn’t have time to pull away, locked in around his cock as it suddenly ejaculated down her throat. With the airway blocked she started to choke, the cum filling in the tiny space left in her mouth leaking from the corner of her lips, she felt some of it rising up to her nose as she struggled to hold it, closing her eyes as she attempted to swallow around the cock. Eventually she managed to swallow the cum in her mouth, then continued to gulp down more as Jack pumped his seed into her throat. Her lungs burned and it was a strain every time, but Mira persisted until every drop was gone and she could remove the slick penis cleanly.

She pulled herself off him with a pop and immediately inhaled mouthfuls of oxygen, coughing and sputtering as Jack helped her up to her feet. He wiped the tears from her cheeks as she regained her composure, smiling proudly at her as he stopped the last of his cum from around her mouth. She saw the glistening white stuff and licked his finger clean, swallowing it down with the rest with a triumphant smile. Jack laughed, taking her gently by the neck and pulling her into a warm kiss. She accepted it gratefully as the shower cleaned away the rest of the mess they’d made to each other as they wash themselves clean.

After they got out the shower they took a long time dying each other with towels before walking out into the bedroom. They didn’t bother getting dressed again, instead climbing onto the mattress to continue kissing. They were happy to spend the rest of the afternoon in bed, laying above the covers lazily locking lips with their limbs entangled. Then they spent an hour once more between each other’s legs, curled into a 69 ball pleasuring each other in a cycle of euphoria. When they were done Jack rolled out from between Mira thighs sighing against the pillow as she let go of his cock to let her head fall against his stomach looking up at him in content. “What are you thinking about?” She asked after a blissful minute, relaxing against him curled on her side.

He lay on his back looking down at her beautiful face, his arm casually rubbing her leg as he nodded to the window. “Thinking I might need to close the curtains” he said distracted.

She glanced over her shoulder at the open window, the orange sunlight shining down on them lighting up the room, the rays warm on her skin. “Why?” She asked, snuggling against his chest. “It’s not like we’re exposed.”

“You don’t know my neighbors” he told her, pointing to the building across the street a few floors taller than theirs. “There’s an apartment across the street overlooking out flat where two guys like to spy on people through a telescope? They’re conspiracy nuts so they’re convinced the government are out to get them, so they monitor the whole street. I’ve caught them spying through the window more than once” he explained.

Mira sat up to look out of the window, her eyes scanning the building across the street at all the possible vantage points. “So they could be watching us right now?” She asked, looking at their naked and vulnerable bodies.

“Yeah” he replied. “So it might be a good idea to close the curtains so they don’t see us.”

Before he could get out of bed however, Mira pounced on him pinning him back to the mattress, a mischievous glint in her eye. “Or we could give them a hell of a show” she suggested, blowing a raspberry against his chest to get the boy chuckling. She locked her eyes with him, proving she was serious, her hands interlocking with his fingers as she moved in for a kiss.

Jack wanted to object, wishing for absolute privacy for the two of them. But he remembered she had an unhealthy obsession with people watching her, public sex one of her biggest turnons, and decided he could indulge her a little while. After all, there was no guarantee anybody would actually be watching.

***

Across the street in a dimly lit apartment where all the blinds were drawn, the bland interior illuminated by dozens of screens and electronic equipment linking the tables and shelves beside filing cabinets and binders, empty pizza boxes and soft drinks scattered around the floor and furniture, someone was watching through the lens of a cheap telescope. There were a handful all positioned at each of the windows to monitor the streets and entrance to the building, one also pointing through the blinds up into the sky. And next to them were various devices used to monitor anything from radio waves to infrared vision.

The overweight bearded man sitting in the fold away picnic chair peered through the telescope scanning the street below and observing the neighboring windows for suspicious activity when it came upon Jackson’s bedroom. Then he stopped and blinked, adjusting the focus before peering through again. He stretched his neck to peer through the blinds with his own eyes, making sure he was seeing right before shuffling over to the nearby table to check the recording equipment. His partner, a scrawny young bloke wearing a woolen cap came over from analyzing a reading from a gygercounter to ask what was wrong. A few flicks of the old tv brought up the grainy image of the bedroom window, a live video feed come the camera set up next to the telescope pointing to Jackson’s room.

The two partners had been observing Jack’s apartment for the last few weeks, taking notes of everyone’s movements because they were convinced something was suspicious over there. While they were monitoring all four of them, it was Jackson they believed to need watching. They’d recorded multiple instances when Jack’s arrivals and departures didn’t line up, such as they’d see him enter the building in the morning only to reenter it a few hours later without any indication he’d left. There was even a handful of occasions when the bearded man would swear he saw Jack just vanish into thin air from his bedroom. So they started monitoring his place more frequently, posing possible theories on what manner of phenomenon they were looking at.

On this occasion, the phenomenon they were witnessing through the digital camera zooming into the window was Jackson sitting on his bed with a naked young woman on his lap, her mouth wide like she was screaming while his hands reached around her front, one hand grabbing her tits and the other inserting fingers into her vagina. The two men both sat down and stared at the screen, mesmerized by the grainy image on the old TV. “She’s not the girl from the flat” the scrawny one observed.

“No, she’s the new one” the bearded man said, flipping through his notebook. “Brown hair girl with suitcase, subject let’s her in through front entrance” he reads, flicking forward a few pages. “Stays the night. Seen next morning wearing t-shirt talking on phone. Subject observed with girl pushing her against window before having intimate relations on floor.”

“That on tape?” His partner asked.

“No, didn’t have the camera working at that time” he answered regretfully. He was the one who observed the whole morning through through his binoculars. They watched the video a while longer, deciding they may need a clearer picture. They detached the cables from the old tv and risked plugging them into a newer HD screen. When the image came back it was much sharper, the freckles on the girls face coming into focus as well as the detail on Jackson’s expression. “Should we update the logs on his known associates?” He asked.

“Yeah. Maybe we should upgrade her from a grade C to grade A” he agreed, referring to their system of determining how closely tied individuals were to the target. Jackson had a few Grade Bs and some noted Grade As, including the female flat mate and the blonde he’s commonly seen walking with. The scrawny man retrieved the binder and passed it to his partner before having a brainwave. “She appears to be talking. Maybe it’s time we tested the long range microphone.”

“I thought I needed calibrating” the bearded man asked as he wrote down his observations, peering through his telescope so he could get a closer look at the two subjects in even greater detail. He noted down the distinguishing features of the girls appearance, estimates on her size, height and weight, cup size, hair and eye color and any birth marks he could see. He also made note of the positions they were in, including the number of fingers Jack was thrusting into her pussy.

His partner came back with a boom microphone on a stand, wires tangled around the apparatus which he straightened out as he positioned the device aligning it with the opposite window. He brought the wires over to a desk and plugged them into a computer with a speaker, tapping a few keys to adjust the settings before turning the mic on. At first there was static, but turning a few dials adjusted the frequency to pick up sounds of traffic and birds and wind and a multitude of voices from the building. A few more turns focused the sounds until what they were listening to lined up with what they were watching on the screen, isolating the sounds of the two naked subject panting and moaning on the bed.

“Oh fuck, fuck me. Faster!” The girl was saying, turning her head to look at Jack as she grabbed his hair and kiss him. The sounds of kissing and muffled panting came out of the speakers as the two of them watched Jack squeeze her breasts and ran four fingers into her cunt.

The bearded man stayed at the telescope to get a closer look while the scrawny one sat back in front of the HD screen. “Is this on record?” He asked his partner.

“Of course” he replied without looking away, putting down his pen to sneak his hand towards the zip on his trousers. “You think we should keep observing them?” He asked.

“I think I could be beneficial” his partner agreed, his cock already in his hand as he pumped it slowly, his eyes glued to the screen watching the two lovers have sex. The bearded man started masturbating too, bringing the scope up to along the girls tits to look at her ecstatic face as she orgasmed into Jack’s hand, briefly looking in the direction of the camera to give the peeping observers a mischievous wink.


	7. Chapter 7

On the last night with Mira staying over, Jack woke up around nine thirty in the morning, rubbing his eyes as he looked up at the ceiling of his bedroom. He was lying in his bed completely nude with an equally naked young woman snuggled up beside him resting her head against his shoulder and her arm across his chest. He looked down at her peacefully face, gently squeezing her shoulders using his right arm hugging comfortably around her. Beneath the duvet her legs were in twined with his, their bodies from the waist up the only thing on display. He lay there for a moment watching the blue sky out of the window, the curtains wide open letting in the warm sunlight illuminating the bedroom. It looked like it was going to be a beautiful day.

After giving it a few more minutes and checking his watch on the shelf above his head, he decided now would be a good time to get up and start the day. But when he tried to climb out of bed his sleeping companion tightened her hold on his chest whining. “We’re going to need to get up at some point” he chuckled as Mira pulled him back beside her.

“Not yet” she complained, snuggling closer against him keeping her eyes closed refusing to wake up. “I don’t want to get up. If I get up then it’s all over.”

“It’s not like we’re breaking up” he laughed.

“But I don’t know when we’ll get to do this again” she said, finally opening her eyes to gaze up at him. “Can’t we just stay in bed a little longer?”

“We can’t” he replied sadly, kissing her on the forehead. “I need to get back to work and you need to get a train home.”

“That’s not until this afternoon. I made sure of it. We can have a lie in, one last morning together.”

She leant up and kissed him on the cheek, hugging him tight compelling him to stay. While he did relax and drop lower to kiss her on the lips, he pointed out one problem with that plan. “The manager is starting to enforce new room inspections to stop overnight guests, and I promised him you’d be gone by the time he started. He could be here any minute.” He heard her mewl excitedly at the idea, but he shot her down saying “no, we do not want to risk been caught by him. Not if I want to keep living here. So we can’t sleep in.”

Mira pouted in disappointment, running her hands over his broad shoulders as he softly kissed her in apology. She didn’t want this weekend to end, their time together was always special. But she supposed it was time she went back home and made plans to visit her fiancé. “Can we at least stay for one more hour?” She asked.

Jack sighed, double checking his watch. “Half an hour” he decided, wrapping his arms around her so they could make the most of it. Mira rolled onto his stomach, passionately making out with the boy intending to make the most of the next thirty minutes. And she intended to spend most of it straddling his waist riding him like a kangaroo.

Forty five minutes later, Jackson was helping Mira carry her suitcase out of the flat and into the lift, riding with her down to the ground floor before carrying it out the front. The doors swung open to reveal Lucy on her way in, passing by them in the entryway. “So you’re off home then” she said pausing to bid their guest farewell.

“Home, and then away again” Mira nodded. “I think I’ll go visit my fiancé now that my calendar has freed up.”

“I’m sure Charlie would love that” Jack smiled.

Lucy gave her a warm smile too, telling her “well, we were happy to have you for the weekend. Some of us more than others” she winked.

The two of them shared a blushing glance as they stood in the doorway. Mira gave Lucy a hug goodbye, quietly asking her to look out for Jack for her. She promised she would. Jack waited by the wall for the girls to say their goodbyes before having a private word with his flatmate about the inspections. “Kyle’s still not happy, still thinks you turned Steve in” Lucy warned him.

“I can handle him” he assured her. When she was bold enough to ask him what his relationship with Mira really was like, Jack replied in a hushed whisper “I’ll explain when I get back this evening.”

“You’d better” she grinned with a chuckle, promising to get a drink to go with it.

They waved each other farewell and Jack rejoined Mira who was waiting with her suitcase. “Right, shall we?” He asked her, taking her suitcase from her grasp and offering his arm.

She took it politely as they walked side by side down the street in the direction of the train station. But before they could pass through the city center she told him “I don’t have to go just so soon. I’ve got another few hours. We could do something together.”

“I think we’ve done quite enough over this weekend” he replied. “And this morning.”

“Not that” she clarified slapping his arm playfully. Though the idea of finding a secluded spot in the area to have a farewell romp did occur to her. “No, I meant something else. Like see a movie, or have dinner.”

“You mean go on a date?” He quipped.

But Mira was serious. “An unofficial date. A friends date. Thought I guess we are more than friends, but it’s not… would you say we’re friends-with-benefits or a platonic couple?”

“At this point, I don’t think I know what we are” he sighed, his brain starting to hurt the more he thought about it. “Let’s just say we’re… _us._ We know what connection we have, maybe it doesn’t need explaining.”

“Just us. I like that” she smiled. “So Jackson, will you go on a date with me?”

“With you, of course” he agreed, redirecting their walk towards the city center. “And I know just the place to go.” Mira took his lead, excitement in her every step.

***

“Okay Jack, I love you, but I was expecting something a bit more…enclosed?” Mira said trying not to sound mean and disapproving.

“I’m on a students budget, which is stretched thin as is” he said carrying over the tray of food from the two different fast food kiosks in the open food court in the top floor of the shopping center. “If I ever get enough save to go for a proper meal, I promise you pick the restaurant.”

“It’s fine” she said, picking up her bowl of noodles from his tray. “It’s been a while since I’ve had takeaway. It’ll be nice.” She looked around at the dozens of tables lining the seating area with the kiosks placed along the back wall. Behind her in the opposite direction were two floors of shops with hundreds of people walking and chattering about. After a whole weekend in private with Jack the crowds seemed unbelievably noisy. “I thought you preferred peace and quiet?” She asked him curiously.

“The background noise gets surprisingly soothing after a while” he explained sipping his drink. “Why, do you want to going somewhere quieter?”

“No, this is fine” she said, reaching out to place her hand on his. “As long as I’m with you, I could eat anywhere.”

“Careful, I think you’re nicking my lines” he smiled. They laughed as they quietly began eating. Jack didn’t want to say it in case it sounded sappy, but he was really glad Mira had paid him the visit this weekend. He liked having her around. And this was a pretty awesome date.

“So, where do you go if you want peace and quiet?” Mira asked him after a couple of minutes.

Jack hoped this wouldn’t turn into a request to show her so they could get another private moment together. Fortunately, he only got as far as the first syllable before they were interrupted by a friendly voice calling out his name. “Hey Jack! We didn’t see you there!”

He looked up startled, only to find a smiling young man wearing a red and white cap over jet black spiky hair and a white/blue jacket over jeans with a red top and white trainers. Every time Jack saw Kadin dressed like this he had the Pokémon theme tune ringing in his head. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t annoyed to see one of his university friends, nor the shorter brown haired girl walking beside him in a black and grey top and skirt and black tights with polished shoes. But it was their third companion that made him nearly choke on his food as he sprung up to meat them. “Kassie?” He gasped in surprise as the stunningly beautiful blonde haired young woman in white smiled back at him, her sparkling grey eyes glinting in the lights of the room. His breathing seemed to stop long with his heart as he came face to face with her, everything around him seemingly becoming so much more brighter. “Hi” he whispered.

“Hi” she replied, her eyebrows dipping in a mix of amusement and confusion. “Sorry, did we interrupt your, um…” she asked looking to his table where Mira was watching dumbfounded at Jack’s sudden shyness.

He looked down at his “date” and gulped, pulling his head back into gear. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting… what are you guys doing here on a Sunday?”

“I was in the neighborhood, so I’m treating the girls for lunch” Kadin explained.

“We wouldn’t stop texting until we agreed” Dani added with a sigh.

Jack nodded. They all had work to do and some of them liked to take it more serious than the rest of them. Then Mira let out a subtle cough, prompting Jack to spin around and remember his manners. “I’m sorry. This is Mira, and old friend from Ilkeston” he said, inviting the girl to stand and meet them. “Mira, these are my friends from the illustration course. This is Kadin, Danielle, and…and Kassie.”

Mira’s attention quickly fell to the blonde girl, her eyes analyzing the young woman throughly. “So you’re Kassie” she said, reaching out to shake her hand. “Hi. Jack’s told me so much about you.”

“Really?” She replied, looking rather nervous suddenly as she glanced to the boy, who slipped slightly behind his date to sneakily kick her heel with a grunt.

Mira got the message, spinning her statement to say “of all of you. He talks about all of you a lot. I’ve really been looking forward to meeting you all.” She looked around a the others shaking their hands, hoping they would buy her reprisal while Jack prayed for this all to disappear.

Dani gave Mira a suspicious look, like she was making her own analysis. “Hmm” was all she said after a few moments of staring, and Mira got the impression she’d had her full measurements taken. “So what brings you down here then Mira?”

“Oh, you know, visiting and old friend” she replied nervously. This felt like a big moment, meeting Jack’s new friends. She wanted to make a good impression, even if it appeared to to be an uphill battle. “Would you like to join us?” She asked spontaneously.

Jack’s eyes widened at the statement. “Oh, I’m sure they wouldn’t want us to intrude on their lunch.”

“No, actually I was going to ask the same thing” Kadin answered. “Unless you don’t want us to. I wouldn’t want to intrude either.”

“No, we don’t mind, don’t we Jack?” Mira replied. “Give us a chance to get to know each other.”

“Great” he smiled, signaling they’ll get their food first and meet them in a few minutes. “See you soon” he said as he led the girls into the food court. Dani and Kassie gave them and apologetic but happy wave as they followed, leaving Jack to reluctantly help Mira pull another table to theirs so they could fit more people.

“Mira, I love you, but did you have to invite them to join us?” Jack whispered to her when they sat back down next to each other.

“Relax” she said calmly, looking over her shoulder to spot them waiting in line at one of the kiosks. “It’ll be fine. I’ve been dying to meet your friends since I got here.” She turned back to see him looking even more anxious. “Are you embarrassed about me?” She asked him.

“What? No, of course not. It’s just… what am I supposed to tell them about us?”

“The truth” she suggested. “We’ve known each other from childhood and I stayed over for a few nights. We don’t need to mention how we’ve been spending our weekend.” She looked at him again, making sure it wasn’t her he was embarrassed about. But she put her logical mind to task and made a speculation. “Are you worried about them finding out about _us_ , or are you worried I might tell Kassie about your feelings for her?”

“After that close call just now, would you blame me” he muttered under his breath.

“Still think you shoulder just tell yourself” she mumbled back.

“I will” he assured her. “But at my own pace. Not yet, okay. So please…”

“I won’t tell” she promised, crossing her heart. He smiled, able to breathe a little easier as they waited for his friends to come back with their own lunches. The girls sat opposite then as Kadin took a seat on Jack’s right between him and Danielle, leaving Kassie sitting opposite Mira. “So, how long have you known Jack’s then?” She asked breaking the ice.

“Little over two years, I guess” Kassie answered. “We all met in a team building workshop that mixed up the courses. Then we all just sort of fell into a group.”

“What about you?” Dani asked her. “How did you meet Jack?”

“We were neighbor’s as kids” Jack answered for her. “Just sort of grew up together.”

“Went to mostly the same schools and everything” she continued. “Then he went to sixth form and I went into care work, I moved away, but we stayed in touch. We only really reconnected properly last summer.”

“So that’s not his engagement ring on your finger then” Kadin deduced pointing to the silver stone on Mira finger. She looked down at it and laughed, confirming it wasn’t from Jack. “Congratulations. If I my hazard a guess, it’s from a girl right?”

She looked at him shocked and baffled. “How’d you know?”

“I’m bi, so I’ve got a sixth sense for these things” he told her.

Jack, Dani and Kassie all looked at each other, this completely new information to them. “You have working gaydar?” Jack said, unable to told the words coming out and making everyone spit out their drinks and start laughing. He took it seriously for a second and asked “does that mean you can confirm or deny Ajay for us?”

“I’m not saying anything on that front” he objected, causing his mates to complain. Mira, who wasn’t in on the joke, just sat back and listened happy to see the fresh dynamic between Jack and his friends for the first time.

They talked for over an hour, the lunch going surprisingly well. Jack’s fears about secrets coming out proved unfounded and Mira got on like a house on fire with the others. Dani, who was at first dubious about her, warmed to the girl after about half a dozen questions. Mira fortunately had a few of her own. Though she’d promised not to reveal Jack’s true feelings for Kassie, she couldn’t help but test the waters a little bit. “So, out of curiosity, what are your relationship status? Since you already know mine” she queried, looking to the table.

Kadin told her about his boyfriend, who he’s very happy with. Dani reported she was happily single. Kassie, however, proved surprisingly resistant to talk about her boyfriend. Mira picked up on that and ran with it. “It’s still very new” Kassie told her. “We’re still trying to figure out how serious this could be.”

“Well, what attracted you to him in the first place?” She asked, probing for details she might be able to exploit in Jack favor. “What drew you two together?”

“Mira” Jack hissed, once more kicking her foot trying to derail her. But she kicked him back telling his to shush. She was working.

Kassie took a moment to respond, fiddling with the cross around her neck. “He’s a nice guy. I always liked him, and we’ve been friends for a while. We got together after…” she paused, and her friends all reminded her she didn’t need to talk about it. Mira suddenly realized she might’ve pushed something she shouldn’t have, which was why Jack was kicking her under the table. But Kassie managed to open up. “I assume you know about Jack’s accident?” She asked.

Mira glanced over to him and nodded. “He was attacked, in an alley.”

“The man who attacked him was after me” she told her. “It was me he wanted to hurt. But then he went on this…this rampage through the university. He tried to kill me again. Daniel got hurt, so did Kadin. So many people died, people he killed. It was terrifying.”

Mira looked around at the despondent faces of the others, seeing the trauma in their eyes. She didn’t realize her question would’ve lead to them reliving that. She looked to Jack, took her hand and quietly told her it was fine. “A lot happened last summer” he whispered. She squeezed his hand. She could imagine.

After a brief pause to wipe a tear Kassie got to the point. “Afterwards I went home to Abu Dhabi to stay with my parents, try to get away from it all. They wanted me to stay over there, but I had one last year to do so I came back. But Kane, he got in touch via email. Then we got to talking on the phone. He helped me through it, we helped each other. So when I came back he continued to help, and we just… things just happened. We started dating, made it official a week ago… that’s it really.”

Mira finally understood now. “You got together because you were helping each other cope…” she nodded. She couldn’t help but wonder why it was this boy who reached out. “He can’t have been the only one who wanted to help though” she wondered, casting her eye along the table but directing her gaze to Jack. She knew Jack would’ve dropped everything to be there for his friends, especially someone he loved. He’d done it for her plenty of times.

“We tried, but… we had our own issues to work through” Kadin said sadly. Dani nodded, and so did Jack.

“I got check ups” Kassie smiled. “Everyone called me at least once.”

“Even Jack?” Mira asked.

“Yeah. He left me messages” she confirmed. “I told him not to worry. I thought he needed more help than I did.”

“We all made sure each of us was okay” Jack nodded. He looked back at Mira, his eyes begging her not to press this nerve any longer. “We’ve all been through a lot. We all coped in our own way.” He turned his attention to Kassie, looking at her in the eye and saying “as long as you’re happy, and you feel safe, that’s what matters.”

Kassie smiled back at him, her eyes twinkling a little brighter. Mira’s heart melted when she saw the way he looked back at her, and then broke when she realized he was never going to tell her the truth. He was going to let her go and suffer in silence as long as she was happy with her boyfriend. She caught the eye of Dani from across the table, averting her gaze a little in response. She didn’t know why she was looking at her like that.

A short while later, everyone had finished their lunch and was on their way out of the food court when half the group decided to use the toilet. “Won’t be a minute” Jack said, disappearing first followed by Kassie and Kadin. This left Mira with Dani alone.

Dani looked at Mira more closely now that their friends weren’t there, inspecting her with narrow eyes. “Can I ask you a question?” She asked the nervous auburn haired girl.

“Sure” Mira replied cautiously.

“Were you and Jack in a relationship?” She asked out of the blue.

Mira was shocked at the boldness of the girl, answering “we never dated. We thought about it, but…I’m gay” she laughed, showing the ring again.

The girl nodded. Then asked her “he trusts you though?” Mira nodded. “So he’d tell you if he had feelings for Kassie or not?”

Now Mira was speechless, looking at the Greek brainiac unable to speak. She couldn’t confirm it without breaking her promise to Jack. And she got the feeling this girl wouldn’t believe a lie either. And that was the point of her question, she realized. “You already know the answer, don’t you?” She asked in turn.

Dani didn’t say anything, but she didn’t deny it either. She leant against the bannister and sighed, waiting patiently for her friend to return. After a moment of silence she asked Mira “do you think Jack would ever plunk up the nerve to tell her about his feelings?”

Mira cautiously walked over to the banister beside the girl and asked her “hypothetically, if he did, what do you think Kassie would do?”

“Hypothetically? I’m not sure. But I know that before the accident she was always turning down dates from boys. Like she was waiting for the right person to ask. She never said as much, it was just a feeling” she clarified as Mira listened. They locked eyes for a moment as Dani told her “Jack has been in love with her from day. We all see it, except her. It’s why we’ve all been waiting for him to do something about it.”

“He won’t do anything now she’s with someone else” Mira confessed, forgoing the hypothetical now that they were on the same page.

“But he still might” Dani theorized.

Mira agreed, “maybe.” She looked at Dani, glancing over her shoulder to see the three of them making their way back. “He just needs help now and then” Mira whispered to the Greek girl.

“I’ll keep an eye on him” Dani promised. “If he needs the hand.” Mira thanked her, shaking her hand once more.

“What are you too talking about?” Kadin asked rejoining the pair of them.

Mira shrugged. “Comparing notes” she answered, winking to Dani as they said their farewells so Jack could take her to the train station.

As they walked onto the platform She finally turned to Jack and said “I get it now.”

“Get what?” He asked.

“Why you like Kassie so much. She’s beautiful, of course. Not my type, but definitely yours. And she’s kind, smart, funny, just like you.”

“And here I thought opposites attract” he quipped.

“Yeah, but I saw the way you looked at her” Mira said softly. “The same way I look at Charlie. The way she looks at me.” She took Jack’s hand and squeezed it tightly. “Don’t give up on her yet Jack. You deserve to be happy too.”

“Thanks” he replied, kissing the back of her hand. “And thanks for coming to stay.”

“Anytime” she smiled, taking a seat with him to wait for her train. After a short while she asked him “so what’s the deal with Danielle?”

“Dani? She’s the smartest of all of us. Smarter than all of us. Why? Did she say something to you?”

“Just the third degree” she smiled. “She’s quite hot though. Out of interest, because I thinks she up your street, did you ever ask her out?”

“No, never considered it” he replied bluntly. “For multiple reasons that shouldn’t need explaining. Why the sudden interest?”

“Just killing the breeze. I like her” she added. She looked at Jack and played with the idea of him and Dani together. Or more accurately, him and Dani together with her in the bedroom. She couldn’t help but admit she found the Greek girl attractive. And her boldness left much to imagine.

Eventually, after several heated fantasies in her head, Mira’s train arrived and she stood up ready to board. “Well, safe travels on your journeys” Jack said. “Give Charlie my best.”

“Promise you visit us both soon” Mira replied, making sure he promised. As a final goodbye he kissed her on the cheek. But she didn’t want to halfarse it, reaching up on her toes to kiss the boy back on the lips in front of the whole station. Nobody paid them any heed, just another couple on the platform. “Until next time” she promised, pecking him on the nose.

“Until next time” he replied, watching her board the train and waved her goodbye. He waited for the carriage to pull away before leaving the platform as Mira sat back to enjoy the ride home.

Jack walked all the way to the overpass, the bridge overlooking the dual carriage way where he liked to stop and think. It wasn’t quiet or peaceful, but he liked this spot. He came here many times to reminisce on things. Today he replayed the last few days and how exciting, crazy and comforting they were. He added the memories to the file of treasured moments and savored the feeling. Moments later real life interrupted when he was contacted by his partners. “Let me guess, can’t wait?” He asked them.

“Afriad not” Freya replied. “How soon can you get here?”

“I’m on my way” he sighed, pushing himself from the bridge to get back to work. The weekend was over.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.patreon.com/MultiverseOfFantasy


End file.
